Random Fox Playlist
by Wolf-Gem
Summary: Avalon and her pet fox try to survive everyday life, but then decides to do the unthinkable after she talks to her favorite band, Bremen. Romio, the lead singer, also has his demons to deal with but will Avalon's fox get in the way or will his past?
1. The Opener

"Is it morning already?" I said as I rolled over on my side and turn my head to get a good look at the window.

No matter how tightly shut the blinds were, the morning sun always managed to leak through filling the room with a soft warm orange color. I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes. I just need five more minutes, I thought. I guess I would never get them because soon after I felt a weight on my shoulder and something nudging at the back of my head.

"Okasan, I'm hungry, kyu."

I groaned and moved the blanket off my face staring into the blue eyes of an albino fox. It looked more like an over grown Siamese cat. Well almost, his socks were the normal reddish brown that a normal fox would have, his ears and tail looked as if it was dipped in the same color paint. He hopped over my shoulder and nudged my face.

"I'm hungry, kyu. Asagohan tabetai desu, kyu!" He asked in his softest voice. Though he was the size of an adult cat, he was still just a baby and needed a mom figure to take care of him.

"Fine Kitskip, I'll get up and get you something to eat."

He jumped up and down in my bed as I slowly sat up and let the covers slide off the top half of my body. I wore nothing but a simple blue and black striped undershirt and plain black panties. I crept off my bed and opened the blinds. The sunlight was slightly painful to my eyes but they quickly adjusted. The sun had barely made it over the trees, which meant that it was still early in the morning and I had time to wonder the streets and take Kitskip for a nice long walk.

"Oi Kits, let's have a great day today." I said picking him up and heading for the bathroom.

He looked up at me and nodded happily, "Hai!"

After a quick shower and some breakfast, I decided to wear my baggy jeans, black gym shoes, a black short-sleeved shirt with the words 'bite me' and a picture of a sushi roll on it. We left through the window, using the emergency exit ramps as walkways to get from building to building till we finally reach the last building and had to climb down. I didn't feel like bothering the other people that I live with.

My cousin is a neat freak and hates having to deal with animals. Needles to say, one of the unspoken rules of the house was no pets allowed unless they were fish. To me having a fish just didn't appeal to me, even as a kid I didn't like having fish as pets. Yeah, they were nice and calming to stare at but once they got big enough I ate them out of boredom. When I told her that I wanted a ferret she held her nose and looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Avalon, are you crazy? I don't want no rat smelling up my house." She complained.

"It's not a rat, though it is part of the rodent family." I said back

"There for it's a rat." My cousin argued with me

"No, there is a difference." I continued.

"I don't care what the hell it is," She said infuriated. "No pets!"

I had to keep quiet when I found Kitskip all alone by a dumpster. I guess his mom was wondering around and got nabbed by some kids in my neighborhood. That's always the case with some animals around here. Most of them grew up either without a mother, a father, or missing both parents.

How do I know this? As clichéd as this may sound I can talk to animals. Not like 'the powers fell on me one day and I could suddenly talk to animals', no. It was more like ear training, since I was a kid. The only thing that would seem like magic is the fact that sounds slowly turned into words. Another thing people never seem to notice is that animals are intelligent creatures and they can speak English better the most of my graduating class.

"What shall we do today Kits?" I asked as I touched the ground.

"Aisukurimu," he shouted.

"Hai hai, I get it." I giggled.

As much as I wanted to get some ice cream too, I couldn't shake the feeling that it might have to wait. When we turned the corner into another alley way a car drifted out of another alley too close for comfort then sped off. It kicked up a lot of dirt and it got into my eyes.

"Watch it you bastard," I coughed.

I felt Kitskip trying to crawl up my leg and felt something hot graze my face. 'Shit!' I lowered my body and held him close as a hissing sound died followed by loud popping sounds.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

His tiny body was shaking and I quickly soothed him and told him that it was over. Oh was I so wrong, the same car came back down the alley and stopped.

"Me and my big mouth," I sighed. I didn't move and I was careful to keep him fully covered in my arms. "Gomen, bare with me, ne?"

I felt him nod as I slowly pulled a scarf out of my pocket to cover him with it. As long as they don't see him they won't stay any longer than they need to. I slowly stood up watching the car carefully.

"If it isn't my favorite alley cat," a voice said. The front door flew open and a tall dark male stepped out.

"What do you want now, Calvin." I hissed at him.

"Now now," he said raising his hands up. "I just wanted to pay you back for all your rude comments."

I clenched my jaw and slid a foot back preparing myself to run if I had to. 'Just a bit longer,' I thought hoping that Kitskip could hear. I was waiting for the right moment, and then I would take off and run.

"Let's celebrate our reunion." He said stretching out his arms, "The day you finally become mine."

"I told you before, I'd never date a second rate bastard like you!" I spat and turned on my heels and ran down the alley. It's a good thing I didn't have much in my pockets otherwise, it would have fallen out.

I reached the end of the only to find it blocked off by another car and two more people that followed Calvin's idiocy. I slid to a stop and looked for a way out. There was an opened dumpster to my right and stacks of wooden crates under an emergency exit ramp. I had to think fast before I was surrounded on all sides. I took a deep breath and ran towards the crates.

If I was going to make it anywhere, I'd have to move fast and think faster. I jump up on the stack of crates and jumped up and reached out with my right hand. I stretched my arm as far as I could but my fingers only grazed the cold metal.

'Shimatta, think think,' I ordered myself. I'd have to find some way to dance around them as soon as I landed. I could their footsteps as they inched closer to get into position to catch me. I couldn't help but to land between them. I placed my right arm back over the baby fox, and staggered back as if I twisted my ankle and kneeled down. "Hey man, what's wrong with her?" one of the guys asked stepping closer to see.

"All women are the same," the second thug snorted. "Probably got tired of running and hurt herself."

"I don't know," the first thug said standing over me. "This could be serious."

I sprang up suddenly making contact with his chin. As he fell back holding his face I raced towards the exit, jumped on the hood of their car, then lunged into the streets running. There was only one place I could go to that would keep me safe. I moved Kitskip onto my shoulder so he can breathe and kept running.

I didn't think twice as I rounded the last corner down some stairs and busted thru the back door of a purple and black building.

"Okasan! Abunai!" No soon had I heard him speak and I opened the door I ran into a tall black figure and fell back releasing the fox.

"Oh man." I rubbed my nose with my eyes shut and started yelling. "Alanni, where the hell did this wall come from?"

"Well, if you would use the door like a normal person, you wouldn't be running into people." He answered.

"People?" I finally opened my eyes to get a good look at what I had run into.

The tall black mass was a man. He had long sleek black hair and wore black sunglasses. His face was well defined, as if it was carved from cream-colored stone. He could scare a child easy, even with the small smile that he had on his face; despite this, he looked mature and sexy. He reached out a hand to help me up and I didn't say no.

"You're not hurt are you?" His voice was smooth, deep and heavily accented. He sounded Asian.

I shook my head 'no' and gave him my best smile. 'I've seen him before, but where?' I thought as I slowly pulled my hand away. The only thing that broke my stare was the sound of a whining Kitskip at my feet.

"Gomen, nani wo tabetai ka? (What would you like to eat?)" I knelt down to pick him up and held him close to me. He whispered what he wanted and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Nihon jin desu ka?" (Are you Japanese?) The man asked.

I shook my head "Iie, watashi wa amerika jin desu." (No, I'm American.)

He raised a brow. "Sou desuka? Ja, hajimemashite." (Is that so? Well, it's nice to meet you.)

"Alon," Alanni pointed towards the door at his back. "If you can't use the door the right way, I'll start making you go through the front."

"Don't call me that, I just had a rough morning." I said scratching Kitskip behind the ear. "Anyway, we're going up for a bit to get some food from the café."

"You know there are no pets upstairs." He folded his arms and stared at me.

"Then get me some food," I looked over at the tall man, "and stop being rude to your guest!"

He held up his hands and smiled again. "I should be going before they come after me and drag me into the studio."

"Ok, just come see me when you guys are done." He got up and went to go shake the tall man's hand. "It's nice to be able to have you guys perform here later on. I'm looking forward to it."

My eyes widen. Perform? Is he talking about that band that's from Japan? It all began to click in my head. He was able to speak to me in Japanese fluently. I was frozen in my spot staring at him once again.

'No, it couldn't be.' My throat felt swollen, my mouth was dry, and my heart was pounding. I had just run smack into a musician, and was too stumped to even apologize properly. Kitskip nipped my finger and I ran upstairs to order our food. When I came back downstairs the tall man was long gone and Alanni was sitting at his desk looking through an old photo album.

His desk was unusually clean, normally there would be two or three cameras, pictures scattered all over, negatives, new film rolls, and unmarked bottles. When he wasn't tending to the café, he was out taking pictures of the world around him. He was able to balance these two jobs with the grace and stamina that even the professional workers get jealous of him. I sat my fox pet on the ground so I could sit the food on his desk and grabbed a chair for me to sit in.

He didn't look up from his book but he sighed, "You ran into Calvin again, didn't you?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "How could you tell? I never said anything."

"Well, by the way you entered the back door." Alanni sat the album down and looked at me. "You usually knock and then enter, with a big smile on your face and the mutt there at your feet."

Kitskip didn't bother to wait for me to pick him up. He hopped up on my lap and ate the fish fillet. I moved some of my hair around. "I must be a magnet for troublesome people." I sighed, "I hate my life."

"Just don't go back there. Go somewhere else, get out, have some fun for once." He opened up his photo album and pulled out a picture of me and him making faces in the café, that was over a year ago.

"She's not here anymore. I can't be young and foolish forever." I said sadly.

Alanni shook his head and place the album back on his side of the desk. "You've been there for too long."

"Well, can I stay at your place then?" I folded my finger together and looked at him with pleading eyes.

He chuckled, "Not tonight kiddo, Bremen is going to be here and I can't leave the shop tonight."

My eyes widen once again. "They're coming here?" I could feel the excitement in my voice.

"Yeah, you're more than welcomed to help out if you want to." He smiled at me "Give you a reasonable excuse to be out all night."

I couldn't say anything, I was too stunned to speak and the little kit could feel it. He got on his hinds and licked my nose.

"Ookasan? Daijoubu?"

I hugged him close to me and jumped out of my chair and started dancing. My favorite band was going to be here of all places, and I can meet them, I can talk to them. I gave Kitskip another quick hug and sat him on the chair and ran around the desk to glomp Alanni.

"Thank you so much!"


	2. Butterflies

'I get to see Bremen live!' I thought excitedly. 'I get to see Bremen live! I can't wait!'

Alanni held up his hand, "Now now, don't get too excited. I need you to pick up a few things for the band. Can you handle that?"

I nodded as he turned and bent under his desk to pull out a small tin box.

"This is the money for the food and the drinks," he said handing me a few twenties. "You're still a minor so no alcohol."

I folded the money into my pocket and gave him the finger before leaving. Just because he was twenty-two, and I had just turned twenty, he feels that he can push me around like I was his little sister. We've known each other since we were in high school so it makes sense as to why he would see me as his family.

He wasn't so close to his real family. Between classes we would just talk about the shape of the clouds or some of his pictures he submitted to the school paper, photography contests, and the other pictures that he took just to have them. He loved his camera and took it everywhere with him. I was a bit of a different person.

I liked to run around, draw, or play my hand-held. I couldn't go out with him or any of my other friends and even after I graduated I still had curfew, but I was a rule breaker.

Lost in my thoughts I almost forgot that I had Kitskip with me until I walked into the store and a worker stopped me saying that there were to be no pets inside. I went back outside and stood behind and whistled for my fox. Usually I would put him in my bag and just walk in but I didn't have that with me today.

"Hmmm, What am I going to do with you?" I lifted him off the ground and put him on my shoulder. "I need you to play plushie for me."

He moved around and wiggled making it hard for me to hold him.

"I said play plushie, not walking toy. You have to lay still!"

Kitskip whined, "Demo ookasan, kirai desu."

I grabbed him by the scruff and looked him in the eyes and gave a low growl as if to say 'you will obey your mother' and placed him on my shoulder and walked in the store. I had to make the shopping quick to keep the kids from following me.

Once I was out the store I sat the case of water and two tall paper bags down on the gound and took him off my shoulder. To praise him for being still I bought him steamed meat buns and thawed shrimp. I gave him one shrimp and told him that I'll cook him more when we got back to the café basement. I placed the two bags on top of the water and lifted my heavy load and made the long walk back to the café.

I sighed, kicked open the door and quickly walked in staring at the brown bag. I hurried down the stairs and ran into something that felt like a wall.

"Right on time!" I heard a voice.

I saw a hand grab one of the bags and to my surprise it was the tall man I'd ran into earlier.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we?" he said in his smooth voice.

I was stunned once again to see him before me, the only difference from earlier was he was missing his sunglasses but I couldn't recall his name.

"Hey Ran, what's the hold up?" A male voice called from behind him.

Ran stepped to the side and held up the bag in his hand. The voice belonged to a young man with a tall red mohawk, dirty gray long shorts, black converse, and a plain whit shirt. Despite his punkish look, he seemed like he was really kind. He gave me a warm smile and walked over to carry the rest of my load.

"I-I-I can help!" I said in a soft voice and grabbed the last bag on the water and walked down through Alanni's office to get to the make-shift greenroom that was towards the front.

I opened the door to the greenroom only to be greeted with a loud bang and heard a girl's voice hiss, "Now you've done it!"

My eyes widened at the towering woman before me. She was tan with curly blonde hair that hung over her shoulders, her bangs were straight resting on both sides of her face. She wore a leopard printed shirt and a leather mini skirt.

'How could anyone be so tall,' I thought while I was standing in the doorway.

She was yelling at a guy with silver spiked hair, pulling on his black sleeveless shirt. I guess someone flipped the switch on because it went quiet as soon as I took a step in.

"Sorry to bother you, I brought some food and drinks." I stated.

Kitskip nudged my legs and waited for me to pick him up as I made my way around the couches and place the bag on the small table. Kitskip started gnawing on my ankles.

"You're taking too long," he said.

I simply ignored him as I emptied the bag on the table. The mohawk came next to me, opened the packaged water and began placing them on the table. I was so shocked I quickly reached out to grab his hand.

"Stars shouldn't be doing the work." There was a long pause and I started to realize what I did. I was touching a famous person!

My heart was pounding fast.

"Hontoni gomenasai!" I suddenly shouted with my head bowed and eyes shut.

The whole room just burst into laughter and I felt a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," I looked up and that hand belonged to the mohawk. "It's ok, there's no harm done." I looked around and everyone just nodded.

Then the silver-haired guy folded his arms and gave a smug grin. "So you've heard of us too?"

"Yes, I have. You guys are called Bremen. I also know that Bremen was a tale about a cat, a dog, a donkey, and a roster traveling together. You guys must be an interesting group to name your band after a story."

"Yeah, it's an interesting little story." Ran said softly.

I bowed my head. "Please forgive me, I don't know all your names." I scratched the back of my head. "Ya see, I'm not that good with names."

The guy on the couch pointed to himself and smiled. "I'm Romio, and I'm the vocalist."

"Yeah!" The blonde girl said as she plopped down on the couch next to Romio and hugged him close. "He's amazing." Romio tried to push her away, clearly not liking the hug. "I'm Ryo, I do all the drumming. And I want to marry Romio one day."

"Not on your life!" He hissed at her.

"Anyways," Ran said putting his brown bag on the table ignoring the lovers' antics. "We've met earlier but I'm Ran and I play the bass."

"I'm Reiji and I play the guitar." He smile and moved his hand off my shoulder.

I couldn't help but get excited. Here I was face to face with such an amazing band and not everyone gets introduced so warmly. My mind almost went blank but the kit at my feet called for my attention.

I bent to pick him up. "Oh, my name Avalon Avers. This ball of fuzz is my pet fox Kitskip."

The band stared at my fox. "That's interesting." Ran said, "How did you get a fox of that color?"

I held him close to my chest. "I don't know how he got this way. His mom was a normal fox, I think."

Romio examined Kitskip. "I didn't think you could own foxes. Don't they belong in the wild?"

"They do but," I looked down at the fox and held him up, "He wouldn't survive because of his color. His mom was killed and he was only a few weeks old."

I looked at Romio speaking softly. "He would've died." Kitskip looked up at me.

He was talking to me, telling me how happy he was to have met me. "That's right Kits, I'll be here for as long as you need me." I hugged him while everyone stared at me once again.

To their ears it sounded like whines, whimpers, and soft kyus.

'That's right, I can talk to animals.' I smiled weakly and told them that I was just saying stuff to comfort him.

They all breathed an 'Oh' sound together. No matter where you are from, talking to animals is a bit strange. Ok, talking to animals is a very strange thing.

Alanni came in with a large smile on his face and walked over to me. "I hope she's not giving you any trouble."

I shouted, "Of course I'm not! Jerk." He laughed and placed a hand on my head.

"Alon is a hard worker so I'm glad she was able to take care of you guys so calmly." He chuckled.

"Don't call me Alon please. They might get my name wrong."

"Too late. Ran thinks that Alon is your real name." He said as he looked at the bass player who was looking away embarrassed.

I brushed his hand away. "Salami, don't make life hard for other." Kitskip climbed on my shoulders facing him and opened his mouth. "Or I'll summon my Kits on you!"

I guess I was being really cute cause the band blushed slightly and Ryo hugged me from behind but knocked Kitskip off.

"Ryo-san?"

She nudged me then suddenly stopped. "No way!"

Before I knew it she was grabbing my breasts, moving them around and letting them bounce.

"What's with these huge breasts?" She kept feeling them, I could see the guys faces grow a darker shade of red. I felt my knees shake with pleasure, her nails kept grazing across the skin and I started to shiver.

"Y-yamette." I whispered. "I can't help that they're big." I was trying so hard to keep from moaning.

"You're a D-cup aren't you?" She asked still playing with them.

"I'd r-rather not s-s-s-say."

Romio yelled, "How come you can do that and every time I try you kick my face in?"

Her long nails brushed across my nipples when she released me and turned to him. "You're such a pervert! How come you can't do those things with me?"

They went on about it like they were married and I let myself sink slowly to the floor hiding my face. 'Oh man! How embarrassing!' I saw Reiji's shoes and his hand on my back.

"Are you ok?" I looked up and nodded slightly. He still had a slight blush on his face and helped me to my feet.

"That's just Ryo's habit. It's how she shows she likes you." He said with the same warm smile he showed me earlier, it was refreshing.

"Ootousan!" Kitskip said happily. "Otousan, otousan!" He sat on Reiji's foot and nudged him.

I could feel the heat rising to my face. Of all the things for him to say, he would say that. Reiji looked up at me and asked if I was ok. He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. My heart was pounding so hard I thought everyone could hear it.

"You don't seem to have a fever." He said. His breath was cool against my lips and in that moment I felt something that drives any person to insanity,Want.

"I'm fine," I whispered. 'Please be time to go on stage.' I pleaded inwardly. I didn't want to make a fool of myself and scare him away.

Reiji pulled his face away and studied me. "You don't have a fever, but your face is still red."

Kitskip was now pawing at his leg and he picked him up.

"He's a cute guy." Reiji said petting his head. I looked away and thought, 'If only you could have heard what he just said.'

"Need help?"He asked holding his hand out.

I took his hand. This was the second time I had to be helped off the floor.

"Come back Kits, you've had your fun. It's time for dinner then bed." As I reached my hands out to get him he turned and climbed to Reiji's shoulder and flicked his tail. "Yada."

"And why not," I asked just under a whisper barely moving my lips.

"I wanna stay with otousan." He said nudging Reiji's neck.

I sweat-dropped and snd sighed. "Stop calling him that. It's not that simple between humans."

"But I wanna stay with otousan." He nudged Reiji who was slightly confused with what was going on.

"Reiji-san, could I borrow you for a bit. Kits won't listen to me at the moment. Do you mind?"

He shook his head and followed me out the room. I had grabbed two pillows and held them tightly.

"Don't make any babies A-" before he could finish I chucked a pillow at his face and kept walking back to his office space. I pulled out a two chairs and took my seat. Reiji sat down.

"What am I going to do with you, Kitskip." I sighed. "I'm so sorry, he normally doesn't like strangers. I hope he didn't mess up your shirt."

He shook his head. "It's fine. I never really had pets, my old man didn't have time for any."

"Do you like animals?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I think they're kind of cute. They can be crafty too."

"Cool!" My face lit up and he chuckled. "Uh, I mean, people doubt how smart animals really are." I waved my hands "Is Romio-san and Ryo-san dating?"

"No." He thought about it for a moment and then his face went pale.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Sorry, I just had an unpleasant thought." He shuddered.

"What's so unpleasant about Ryo-san. She has a body any woman would kill to have." I smiled and imagined having smooth skin with long slender legs. I looked over at Reiji and he looked sicker than before. I couldn't understand why though.

"So are you in school?" He asked suddenly.

"Not at the moment. I work for Alanni to save to go to school. Maybe." I said.

"Maybe? You're not sure about going to school?" He pet Kits' head. "You seem like a smart girl, and you like animals, why not become a vet?" He paused for a long moment and stared at me. "How old are you?"

"I just turned twenty." I answered cheerily, then I sighed and reached over to pet the fox. "It's not that simple. Those schools are looking for the over the top grades. Straight A's and clean records are what they're looking for."

I picked up Kitskip and placed him on the pillow that was on the desk.

"You should get back to prepare for the performance. I'm excited to hear you guys." I turned to face Reiji and folded my hands behind my back.

"It may be hard to believe but I'm a real big fan." I walked around him and headed back to the greenroom, and suddenly remembered the food I bought for Kitskip.

I wasn't sure if he was following close behind me but when I turned to tell him what was going on I ran right into him.

'What the hell? Why am I running into people?' I looked up ready to apologize but seeing him this close was breathe-taking. His eyes were soft and a beautiful green-blue color I could feel the rise of his chest and noticed he was starting to blush from the feel of my breasts. I attempted to apologize but it didn't go the way I was hoping for.

"Hey! Five minutes til show time!" Alanni called from down the hall.

I nearly jumped out of my skin and I quickly turned away and ran to the far end of the hall past the greenroom. I ran up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Oh man," I whispered. "How embarrassing." I slumped on the floor and waited for Bremen to take the stage.

Once they did I slipped back downstairs to clean up the greenroom. I could hear people screaming out their names, jumping to the music. I felt a little jealous that I wasn't able to be up there with them, I just couldn't show my face. It went quiet when the band played a softer song. This was my favorite song and it was my lullaby, before I knew it I was singing along and cleaning.


	3. Family Portrait

Family Portrait

I was still in a slight daze from the other night when Bremen performed live at The Grunt Café. Alanni was attempting to call it The Grunty Café but the letters were quite expensive and he didn't have enough to buy the 'y' right away.

He bought the letters alphabetically then times that by how ever many he needed. I think he just forgot to add the 'y' in his math problem, but I wouldn't point it out to him.

The people though didn't notice the large gap between the words. Even some of the workers were unaware of what the true name was suppose to be.

Not that the name was ever going to change after the band came in to perform. His shop would be famous for years to come and it would confuse the future customers if the name was changed.

I sat on the pane of the window in my room staring out at the small number of clouds that would drift by my window, playing with my cami top.

The breeze was crisp and cool gently pushing my hair back and forth. It baffles me how two or three blocks can change dramatically in the city.

If you blinked an eye you'd miss the border line that splits the oasis I live in and the wasteland, if there was one. I took a deep breath and looked over to my bed where Kitskip laid curled up on a pillow.

My room was small but it held almost all the things I needed to survive in this house. I had a nice bed with blue and black sheets, black pillows, and it was soft.

My desk was in a corner behind me. That was my area of escape because my laptop, pens, pencils, markers, and sketch books housed themselves over there.

If I needed anything, it was all in reach and I wouldn't have to look up to find what materials I needed.

I had a small closet next to the door, it didn't bother me because I never had many clothes or shoes to keep up with. I had a few posters scattered on my wall here and there with some glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling.

I know it sounds a bit childish to have the stars but I liked them, they kept my room from being too dark at night.

My thoughts kept me busy in the early mornings. This was my peace, but it was broken by a loud and steady knocking at my door.

"Just a minute." I answered reluctantly. I didn't have on any pants and thankfully my door was locked.

There was another knock at the door, this time it was harder. "Hold on please." I got up and went to my bed to find something to put on without waking Kitskip up.

He whines when someone wakes him up, and that was the last thing I needed with people in the house. I lifted a black pillow and found some long shorts and threw them on.

"Mom, Avalon said she's not going to open the door!" The voice was whiny and high in pitch and I knew it was from one of my cousin's annoying children.

She has three kids with a fourth one on the way and space was getting limited. I walked to my door and opened it just enough to stick my head out.

"Look you little snot," I said obviously irritated. "I said hold on."

The little girl flipped her short hair back and smirked. "Mom, Avalon is calling me names."

I girted my teeth and held tight to the door knob. "Look Zeppora, get away from my door and you'll actually live to see next year."

"Ooo, I should tell my mommy." Zeppora placed her tiny hands on her hips and stared me down.

"And I would care because…?" I replied. "What do you want anyways?"

She flipped her hair once again. "Mom said to come downstairs for breakfast."

I sighed. "Let me get a shirt." I closed my door and went to my bed to find a shirt. Once I had my shirt on I walked out my room and closed and locked my door to keep the other kids out.

I didn't always have my door locked at first, but when I came home one day her now seventeen year old son was getting sucked down by some whorish looking chick, naked on my bed. I burned the sheets after beating the snot out of him.

Another time I came home I found my journals scattered on the floor and opened with pages missing, drawings and poems that were so precious to me.

It's a good thing I had them copied and scanned, though there's nothing like touching the original work. So I just keep my door locked.

I rounded the corner and ran into the second oldest, Melvin, he was only thirteen but he was to my shoulders, which was about five feet.

He had a more slender build compared to his muscular older brother. He likes to challenge people, testing to see how far they would go before they reached a breaking point.

If he gets the results he's looking for he continues to torture and insult them. He knows not to bother me though, last time he did I told him something that still gives him nightmares from time to time. Plus I asked a few pet rats to crawl into his room and poop everywhere.

Melvin gave a small wave and started down the stairs. "Good morning Avalon."

"Good morning Melvin." I walked behind him. "Joining us for breakfast?"

"Yes." He said excitedly. "Mom's is making pancakes today."

"Pancakes?" I thought about it. The only time she makes pancakes is when she's about to have the family talk.

We always have meals together which is a good thing. It keeps them closer and out of my hair while I'm here.

"Hey, what else is she cooking?" I asked the boy in front of me.

"It smells like links or bacon." He said licking his lips.

"Someone is anxious to eat." I said quietly.

We finally reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to go into the kitchen. 'Looks like everyone is here.' I thought to myself.

My cousin's husband, Andrew, was sitting between his wife and his seven year old daughter, Zeppora.

She was hanging on his arm asking to have a new pink dress so she could look like the princess he said she was. That poor man has no idea what he's getting into with this girl.

She was spoiled, she had almost everything she wanted. When I took my seat at the table she stared me down then stuck out her tongue before mouthing 'room stealer'. I just sighed.

She was mad at me because I took the room that she was going to have, though she wasn't sharing a room with either of her brothers. Thus causing her to try to run me out so she can have her way.

The first born son was Antonio. He was a good six feet tall with buldging muscles. He could pass as his father if he grew some facial hair. His dark brown eyes were fixed on the bacon plate that was sitting on the table.

I pulled a chair out and sat next to him, at least he won't spit in my milk, or dump juice on my food. Once we were all seated at the table we passed around the food and fixed our portions, then my cousin began to speak.

"Antonio, what happened to that young lady you brought home one night?" She asked looking at him intently. "She seemed like a nice girl."

He shoved a fork-full of pancakes into his mouth not looking away from his plate. "She went on a family trip."

"Wow, so she can live without you," I chuckled. My cousin shot me a dirty look. "What I meant is that she's going to make you work to keep her."

"I shouldn't have to do any work." He commented.

"Antonio, it doesn't work like that when you find someone worth keeping." Andrew stepped in. "Besides," he added, "That's how I was able to meet you mother." He said looking at her lovingly.

"Ahh, what strange days those were." I said shifting looks from the two of them.

Andrew was a teacher at the high school I graduated from. I never had any of his classes but I would go to the office for lunch to hide from the crowd at lunch. He had to share the space with two other teachers and I would see him often at his desk.

Zeppora ewwed loudly when Andrew gave his wife a quick kiss.

"And that's how you all were born," He whispered.

"Now that's gross." I said.

"And what about you Avalon?" Antonio said trying to change the subject.

"Single and happy." I sipped my milk.

"You're going to be old and alone, you better jump on it while you can." He said staring at me.

"I don't need to date to be happy. I'll always have a dog if all else fails." I finished off the last of my pancakes and drank my milk. "What's the deal cus, you don't usually make pancakes."

She looked up at her plate and took a deep breath. "Well, as you all may know, I'm pregnant and we're going to need more space."

The youngest child was excited about the new coming baby. The older two both hoped that it's not a girl. I didn't really care too much, it was still too early in the day to get a reaction out of me.

"Because of the new baby, we might have to move." Everyone stopped and looked at her and her husband in a state of shock. Whatever sleep was holding on me fled in that instant.

"Oh girl," I waved my hand. "Don't move these poor kids, they're already settled in." I pointed to her eldest son. "The fruit child here still has a couple of years left of high school."

"But we're going to need the space." She noted

"Fine, I'll just move out. No big deal." I said matter-of-factually.

"You're only twenty, you aint that grown yet." She stiffened.

"Are you kidding me? I can take care of myself." I gulped down the last of my milk and started to clear my space.

"Avalon, have a seat. We're not done yet." Andrew finally spoke up.

"Oh come off it, you guys are not my parents." I looked at my cousin. "I'm just fifteen years younger than you are, give me a break." I pushed my chair in and took my dishes to the sink.

"Where will you go if you moved out?" My cousin asked me suspiciously.

"I'll go stay with Alanni until I can afford my own place."

"No, I don't want you staying with him." I could hear her chair moving from the table.

"Why not? He's not going to feed me to the wolves." I turned and headed out the kitchen. "You need space, I'll give it to you. I'll move out."

"No you will not be staying with some guy you don't know!" she followed me around the wall, to the stairs and snatched my arm back.

"What the hell is your problem?" I said in a low voice. I glared at her as if demanding she let me go.

"Watch your mouth you ungrateful little girl." She pulled me down the stairs to meet her face to face.

"Would you save the mom shit for your kids please. I'm trying to help us all out."

She yanked my arm. "I am their mother, I know what's best for them."

I yanked my arm free. "Moving at this point isn't the best option. I'm not your child. Let me move out, let me act my age for once."

"You're just like your mother. Always in the streets, claiming it as her home."

I yelled at her. "Don't you dare mention her! You don't know the shit she had to go through with me! She never claimed the streets as her home."

"I can see why she decided to run away from you. I would too if my own child treated me like shit."

I looked at her for a long moment then swung my left arm and hit her in the face. "You fucking bitch! You don't know a fucking thing about my mother, so don't you dare talk about her like that. She went on to be happy because I was away going to college. I just want her to be happy!"

Though my left hand was weaker than my right, I still hit her hard enough to bust her lip and draw blood. The sound my fist made caused Andrew to come scrambling from around the corner. I took my leave and headed for my room. Once inside I locked the door and reached for my phone and sent Alanni an S.O.S, and started packing.

I already had a bag started with some of my clothes that I don't wear at the house. It was a large suitcase that could fit all of my things that I was going to take with me. I took down all my posters and laid them flat in my case. I dumped all of my underwear , and my favorite shirts that I could still fit.

I went to my desk and packed all of my art supplies, my sketchbooks, journals, the cords, paper, and extra ink for my printer. I took some of the smaller pillows and my throw blanket.

I packed all of Kitskip's things and packed my laptop last. I shut my suitcase and received a call from Alanni telling me to be downstairs.

The only problem would be moving the sleeping fox. Me and my cousin yelling was nothing new to him at this point, so he usually slept through the noise.

"Hey Kits." I whispered nudging him softly. "We have to go now." He rolled over in protest. "We don't have time Kits, we need to leave now."

"What mess did you get into this time." I heard Alanni's voice whisper from behind me.

He was coming in through the window and rolled my bag out with ease. I looked around the room confirming I packed everything. Alanni would have to come back up for my printer.

I crept to the door and unlocked it and grabbed Kitskip off the bed and headed out the window before he could make his noisy protest.

I shut the window and headed down the escape ramp to Alanni's car. As I got into the car I couldn't help but to think that this would be the last time I would ever be in that house. I didn't want to leave on such a sour note.

"You look packed and ready for the world." Alanni said with a grim face. "She was talking about your mom again wasn't she?"

I smiled. "You know way too much for your own good." I pulled out my wallet and waved it. "Since you know me well enough, you know where to take me."

"You're going to get another piercing?" he raised an eyebrow.

I stuck out all of my tongue revealing the clear ball. "Sure, I've always wanted my brow done."

"Let's go to my place first," he sighed "No parlor is opened this early."

"Oh, yeah. Plus I need a shower." I said stroking Kitskip's back.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

I pointed to the road. "Just keep driving, I'll talk later."

He took off down the alley and onto the main street. "At least this will give you some time to think if you really want your brow pierced."

"Fine if I can't get a piercing I want a drink." I said coldly.

"I'm not telling you what you can and can't get," He said sternly. "I just want you to think first."

Kitskip quivered in my lap and whined. I looked down realizing that my anger was making him uneasy.

I didn't mean to, but I was past boiling point and my cousin was always saying nasty things about my mom, as if she was below her or something. My mom couldn't help but be different, that's what she wanted for herself.


	4. Perfect World

Perfect World

Alanni and I unloaded my things into an open room that was already set up for me. I spent many nights at his place after a bad argument with my cousin, or working late. I threw the bags in the room and laid Kitskip on the bed so he could finish sleeping.

"Okasan, doko desuka?" He said quietly.

"Shawa wo kikimasu yo." I pulled out clean clothes for the day. And went into the bathroom.

"Hey Avalon, come downstairs to the cafe when you're done." Alanni said before I closed the door. I didn't feel like saying much so I just nodded my head.

The shower was nice and it gave me some time to think. I didn't want the piercing or a drink, well if it was milk I would except it without a second thought.

'What now? What am I going to do?' I stepped out the shower and dried off. 'I should apologize, but I can't. They wouldn't want to see me.'

I went into my new room and picked up some paper and a pen and began writing. It took a some time to get all my feelings down on paper, once I was finished I put it in an envelope and on a small table that was next to my bed and headed downstairs.

I played with the strings hanging from my gray long-sleeved jacket until I reached the bottom of the stairs. I was glad that he rented the whole place for himself.

The building had three separate apartments, one was Alanni's to keep and the others he rented out to bands that needed a cheap but nice place to stay and who didn't mind being treated like regular people; though most of the time he still ended up serving them food upon request.

'It must have been nice to be super famous with tons of money.' I thought bitterly. If I had money I could easily get my own place and travel with my foxy friend.

The building was like any other cafe or shop with rooms over it, one would have to go out to come back in, so I did just that.

Once in I sat at one of the tables I picked up a menu and looked through some of the deserts that were listed and thought of another one I could add to the list. I was trying to come up with something people would like, a pastry that I would be proud of.

After some thinking went into the kitchen area to get ready to bake a cake. I tied my hair back, put on an apron, pulled up my sleeves, washed my hands and pulled out everything I would need to make this cake come to life.

I made the pineapple cake mix and poured it into two circle cake pans, then placed them into the already pre-heated oven and went to work on the icing.

I made two kinds of icing, chocolate and pineapple-vanilla, well there was a hint of pineapple in the vanilla. Once both of the icings were made I sat on a stool and waited for the cake to finish baking.

"Avalon, what are you baking?" Alanni asked me peeking into the kitchen.

"It's a surprise!" I responded happily. "I'll tell you when it's finished."

He smiled and walked away, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

The cakes were finally ready to come out the oven. I popped them out the pans and sat them on different plates to cool. Before I let them cool completely I poured a little bit of the chocolate and vanilla icing on the bottom cake and waited for them to cool.

I got really excited and started singing out loud since the shop was closed for a few more hours. I couldn't help but bounce around as I swirled the two icings together and place the top part of the cake on.

Some of it leaked from between the cakes but I used that to icing the bottom half in a upward stroke then I took the vanilla-pineapple icing and covered the top and sides, mixing the top and the bottom making the white one look like it was turning dirty.

Once done I looked at my cake and wondered what was missing. I bounced in place and reached for the Oreo cookies that was stored further back.

I placed a few in a bag and began pounding them with a large spoon. "There, all crushed." I sung and sprinkled the pieces on every part of the cake.

It looked as if it was rolling in the dirt or something, just the way I pictured. I quickly cleaned the kitchen and grabbed my cake.

"Oh, Alanni!" I called to him with a large smile.

I used my back to push the swinging door and headed out to the tables. "I can make some damn good cakes after a fight…" In this moment, I wanted to drop the cake and run, or at least came out a little quieter.

He was sitting at the table closest to the kitchen and the order counter. His tall red mo-hawk looked glossy and he gave me a warm smile. I blushed and placed the cake on the table. 'How long was he sitting there?' I wondered.

"Nice apron," he said pointing to me.

I blushed. "I made it myself." I removed my apron and threw it on the back of the chair. "W-would you like a piece?" I asked him looking down still blushing.

"Sure," He looked at the cake while I went to get a knife, a plate and a fork. "What kind is it?"

I places the fork and the plate on the table. "It's a Dirty Pineapple Cake." I cut him a taster slice and laid it on the plate. "If you would like more I can give you another piece if you like it."

He nodded and took a piece. His face lit up and he stared at me. "Will you be selling this cake here?" He asked me with a serious look on his face. I just nodded.

He suddenly took my hands and looked deeply into my eyes. My heart started to pound, I started to wonder if he was going to confess his love for my cake and wanted to take me away to Japan with him.

"Please," he paused for a long moment which made my heart pound even harder. "Can I help you make the next one?" He let my hands go and scratched the back of his head. "I really liked it and I might finish this one off."

I sighed relieved that my imagination would be just that, my imagination. I cut him another piece. "I'm glad you liked it. I could always use a bit of help."

Reiji looked up at me. "You work here?"

"Yes, I clean the tables and, sometimes, I come up with new baked goods for Alanni." I smiled. "I baked most of the ones on the menu."

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked before shoving another piece of cake in his mouth.

I made a face. "Pfft, he's like an older brother to me. He has his eyes set on this really pretty lady that comes by the café often." I snickered.

"I think he's in love but he won't tell me anything." I tilted my head to the side just a little bit. "You dating?"

He just blushed and looked away. "Not at the moment."

I jumped up out my chair. "No way! Usually the hot, famous, nice guys are always first to be taken." I moved everything to another table and sat back down. "Confess!" I suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" He was confused and my bad grammar wasn't helping.

"You look like you have someone you like, you should confess your feelings to her." I nodded.

"I couldn't. I travel around a lot and I don't want to take her away from her family, plus I'm not sure if she has a pet or not."

"Well Reiji, you'll never know unless you ask. Even then, you could work something out. Just talk to her and see what she says." I got up from the table and took the cake to the back to wrap it up and place it in the show-case for Alanni to taste it.

I took his finished plate and put it into the sink. I sighed, 'Well at least I helped him out as much as I can.' I turned around and walked back to the café area and saw him standing at the table.

"Avalon, I want to tell you something." He started. I wasn't paying too much attention and dried my hands off with a paper towel .

"There's no need to thank me." I said and looked at him with a smile.

His face was serious and he stepped closer to me. My heart was starting to pound and my mind was off in it's own world. Part of me wanted to be that girl he was talking about yet, I knew that I wasn't that girl.

"There's no way in hell he can keep all the food to himself!" Romio yelled fighting off his drummer and the bass player as he stepped into the café.

I nearly jumped out my skin and went into kitchen quickly to hide my face. I could hear the band shouting at each other.

They sounded like they have been friends since they were in grade school. Once I composed my face I stepped back out only to have it break again.

Romio and Reiji were pulling each others cheeks and Ryo had one arm wrapped around Romio's neck and used her other arm to pull her hand back chocking him.

Poor Ran was in the back trying to calm everyone down but it didn't work. I couldn't help but laugh out.

"You guys look like kids." I choked out. They all stopped and looked at me.

I held a hand over my mouth to mute my laughter. I took a deep breath once I was done laughing and smiled. "I'm very sorry. You must think I'm being rude."

Ryo suddenly latched on to me and started nudging me like a cat. "You are way too cute!" She exclaimed holding me tightly.

I could feel her boobs pressed on my back, which meant that she decided not to put her boots on just yet.

"What a cheap trick, I wanna hug too!" Romio shouted like a kid.

"Sure, you can have one." I opened my arms, but Ryo jumped in front and hugged him instead. Ran just sighed as Romio yelled at Ryo. Reiji smiled weakly at me as if he was apologizing for their behavior.

"I'm truly sorry for being rude." I bowed and went into the kitchen and cut myself a slice of cake and headed out the shoppe and back up to Alanni's apartment where a little kit would be waiting for me.

When I opened the door and walked in Kitskip was pacing the room obviously upset that I was gone for so long.

I knelt down and sat the cake on the floor. "I'm back." He looked over his shoulder and ran towards me and jumped into my arms. I hugged him close and spoke softly, "I'm sorry, I had some company while I was baking."

"Otousan?" he asked not moving his head.

I could tell in his voice he was trying to keep from crying. He already lost a mother once, and losing one a second time would cause him to go psycho.

"I told you not to call him that." I stroked his head.

"Ai tai!" he shouted pulling his head away.

"Not happening," I said. I reached for the cake and offered him a small piece. He took a small bite and his face lit up.

"Oishii!" He shouted. "Motto motto, onegaishimasu!"

I sat him down so he could eat some more cake. "My cakes are always delicious."

When it came to making cakes, I will admit that I am amazing for a normal person. When I was a little girl and my mom was still around, my granddad would teach me how to cook and bake all kinds of dishes.

He would always say, 'No man would be able to resist a beautiful woman who knows and loves to cook.' Then he would poke my nose and hug me.

I guess he was right about not being able to resist in the case when it came to food because the food items I made for the Grunt Café are the customers' favorite items to order and it kept them coming back for seconds. Even Kitskip could agree and he's not even human.

I guess he must have felt that I was talking about him because he turned to me licking the last of the icing off his muzzle.

I held out my arms to pick him up but he bolted passed me and out the door. 'I thought I closed that door!' I shouted to myself. I got up and picked up the cake knowing that he can't get out the door unless another human was there.

"Hey Avalon! I found something of yours!" Reiji called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh no! He got out!" I shouted in horror and darted out the door and down the hall. I jumped the first couple of stairs and stopped when I saw Reiji holding a ball of cream fur in his arms.

"I believe he belongs to you." He said calmly.

I sighed relieved, "Thank you so much!" I walked down the stairs and held out my arms. "Be nice Kitskip."

He turned his head then buried it back into Reiji's arms. "Yada."

"Oh no you don't," I said reaching for him. "You're not getting your way this time."

He popped up and slipped out of his arms and ran up the stairs. "Damnit Kits!" I yelled as I ran after him. Once I got up the stairs I spotted him at the end of the hall.

"Come here now." I commanded.

"Stubborn little thing isn't he?" Reiji said coming up the stairs behind me.

"I'm sorry, Can you help me catch him?" I said inching closer to the fox.

"He won't bite will he?" He asked nervously.

"Nope, he won't bite." I took another step closer and Kitskip got up and ran by me. "He's coming your way!"

Kitskip darted into Alanni's room. Me and Reiji both ran in and closed the door behind us. We both decided to take different areas of the flat.

I walked over to where Reiji was and asked him if he spotted the fox brat yet. He shook his head. I sighed, the only place that was left to check was the master bedroom. I walked to the end of the flat and he followed quietly behind me.

"Are all the doors closed?" He asked me. I nodded and stepped into the room. Reiji closed the door behind me.

"Wooooooow." I whispered.

Alanni's room was huge and a bit messy. Besides the random clothes, thongs, toys that I don't want to mention and a box of condoms, he had a large window to the left with the blinds pulled.

It had a dresser and when we looked up there was a large mirror. 'This was something I didn't need to know about him,' I thought as I walked to the bathroom that was in the corner to the left.

It finally dawned on me that Reiji, the guitarist from Bremen, is looking at this and Alanni could never have business again. I rushed back to where the mo-hawk was standing.

"We shouldn't be.." I remember tripping on some clothes and falling forward. I had my eyes shut tightly ready to feel the carpet scrape my skin, but surprisingly that didn't happen.

"Are you ok?" He asked as I steadied myself.

"I'm fine." Here I am, back in his arms. I tried not to look into his eyes. "We should get out before Alanni comes back." I tried to pull myself away but I wouldn't budge.

He wrapped his arms around me and looked me in my eyes. My heart was pounding in my head.

"Umm, could you," I fumbled through my words and looked up into his eyes, a fatal error on my part. "I mean." I slowly pulled myself back and his head lowered to mine.


	5. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

'Holy shit! What do I do?' I thought as Reiji's face was really close to mine. I managed to wriggle myself from his embrace and started walking out the room.

"I'll be heading back soon," He said. "If you want to try going to school in another country."

I turned back to look at him. 'Is he, asking me to come with him?' I thought. "That's a rather bold move don't you think?" I heard Alanni's voice from behind me.

"Alanni? When did you get here?" I whipped around to face him then back to Reiji who was now stepping out of Alanni's room.

"Going to school in another country can be dangerous for a girl, no matter her age." Alanni said with his voice strangely stern.

"I will take care of her." Reiji made eye contact with him standing tall. "I'll make sure that she's safe."

"Alanni what's wrong with you? You make it sound like I'm leaving." I shifted my eyes scanning his face.

"I think it would be a good experience to let you loose outside the country." He said holding his gaze on Reiji.

I wasn't sure if I was suppose to feel hurt or happy at what he was saying. "What if I don't go to school?" I challenged.

"You're a grown girl now," Alanni finally looked at me with a soft smile. "I trust you'll do the right thing."

'Why do I feel like he's putting me out?' I thought. I really felt as if I was losing my only family I had left. Kitskip nipped at my ankles. "Okasan," he kept pawing me until I bent down to pick him up.

"Hey Avalon, don't look so sad." Alanni walked to me and hugged me and the fox close. "If you do decide to leave, I'mma miss ya kiddo." He let go then tapped my head as if I was a lost pup. I quickily swatted his hand away, he knew that would make me smile somehow, no matter how annoyed I was.

Alanni pointed a finger to Reiji. "You better take care of her or I'll kick the ever-loving shit out of ya, got it?"

Reiji lips grew to a wide cocky smile. "You got it."

"Hey don't touch me there!" some one shouted from the other side of the door.

I sighed. "That sounded like…" "Don't you dare get any perverted ideas!"

Reiji smiled weakly at me while Alanni walked to the door and opened it letting Romio and Ryo spill into the room. I sighed and stroked Kitskip's tail. They didn't seem to care that the rest of us were staring at them.

"You guys might want to get off the floor," Reiji said.

Ryo was the first one up and she rushed over to me and hugged me. "It's going to be nice to have more girls around!"

"I might not be that much fun." I sighed as she loosened her grip.

"I'm sure you're better than hanging with them all the time," she winked and pointed to the rest of the guys.

I looked up at her, then to everyone else and smiled. "I've always wanted to see what Japan was like."

Everyone smiled and Ryo squealed and held me tightly nudging my cheek against hers. I never thought she could be so warm and soft. I looked over her shoulder and saw Romio and Reiji get jealous the longer she held me.

"How long is the ride?" I pulled back from Ryo and sat Kitskip down.

They looked sick. "It's a really long ride, and the jet lag is horrible." Ryo said.

I raised a brow at the band. "Really? You don't know how many hours It was?" They all smiled sheepishly and shrugged, I couldn't help but sigh. Either I was in for a long ride or something bad will happen on the plane and I'll never be able to leave the country again.

Being on a plane was exhausting for all of us. When we finally landed I was too dazed to remember much of anything, except for the sound of cars and voices. I remember the earth tipping over and I was laying on something soft.

The sun was warm against my face, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Kitskip laying next to my face. I scratched behind his ear and let my eyes wonder about the room.

It was nice, spacey. The scent was a faint berry and cinnimon smell. I slowly sat up, the bed was huge placed in the center of the room, a window to my left, and a door to my far right. I pulled off the covers and slowly got out the bed. Judging by the make-up and perfume I was in Ryo-san's room. I opened the door and looked around.

"Ryo-san? I need to find the bathroom." I said examining her living room.

There was another dresser with stuffed animals and a mirror right next to the door, a low glass coffee table sat in the center of a cheetah-printed carper, right infront of the couch. It seemed like no one was there til Ryo came from around the corner with bags in her hands.

She smiled, "Great, you're up!" She walked passed me and to the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to close the door?" I asked heading around the corner.

"And keep us from breakfast?" Romio said walking in the place wearing his normal wide grin.

"We just wanted to make sure you survived the trip here." Ran-san smiled warmly at me.

Once all the guys were in I closed the door and skipped towards the kitchen. "I think I made it ok. How long was I out for?"

They guys look up at me from the couch and snickered. I felt myself grow worried. "I'm serious, I barely remember getting off the plane."

Reiji-san scratched the back of his head, "We brought you here after the flight to let you sleep it off."

I folded my arms. "Thanks, but that doesn't answer my question."

"A day." Bremen answered in unison.

I wondered into the kitchen. "That's not so bad, except for one thing. I need a bathroom."

"Oh, I'll show you where it is." Ryo-san walked out the kitchen and I followed her.

The warm water ran through my hair, I deciced to let my mind wonder. From the looks of it, Ryo-san lived on her own, so that meant I could wonder around in just a towl if I wanted to.

'I think I could get use to this.' I thought happily to myself. I began thinking about how great it would be to take a bath in a deep tub, until I heard Romio yelling "You damn fox!" and a thud. I turned off the water grabbed a towl and ran out the bathroom.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" I rushed around the corner.

It seemed as if someone took a picture and I was staring at it. Here I am standing dripping wet in a towl and Ryo-san was trying to pull Kitskip off Romio's leg, while Reiji was holding both of his arms, Ran was still sitting on the couch not wanting to be involved. They all stared at me and Kitskip wriggled out of Ryo-san's hands and ran over to me.

Romio grinned slightly. "I'll forgive him for biting me if you lower your towl a bit or drop it completely."

Ran, Ryo, and Reiji slamed their fists into his head. I picked up my fox and went back into the bathroom.

I sat him on the toilet and dried off. "You know you're not getting any treats for the next five days." I pulled my shirt over my head and shook the water out my hair.

"He started it." Kitskip flicked his tail back and forth.

"What did he do? Look at you wrong?" I scoffed.

"He's hiding something, and I don't like it." His eyes narrowed.

I shook my head. "We all have our secrets Kits, I'm sure there's a reason behind it all." I lifted him up. "You're a rare fox, I'd hate to see you turned into a hat."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He nuzzled my arm.

"That means the white fox plays nice or gets worn, your choice." I stepped out the bathroom.

Reiji and Ran mentioned something about an old lady and their very first fan being excited to see that we are home. We decided it would be a good idea to pay them a visit, and let Reiji and Romio pick up and few things.

When we got to the apartment complex, it looked a bit old and worn, the steps looked like they could crumble at any minute. As soon as we walked in an old lady stepped from office and and greeted us with a smile.

"Ahhh, I was wondering when you'd come back." The land lady said.

"Hey Kiyo-san. Long time no see." Ryo-san said as she went over and hugged her.

"I was beginning to think your band was to big and you all wouldn't come see me anymore." Kiyo-san looked pasted Ryo-san and at me.

She walked over and bowed, "Welcome, your pet is house broken isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am, he is." I bowed back.

"Then I won't mind him staying." She looked at me then back at Bremen laughing. "She has rather large breasts too doesn't she? She could actually compete with Ruri-chan's."

Kitskip snickered, "Oobachan is interested." I flicked his nose and followed Reiji up the stairs to the room he was renting with Romio.

When Romio opened the door he froze in his spot and he seemingly melted. We all shoved to take a look at what was in the room. There was a woman in a loosely tied kimono sitting at a low table bowing.

"Welcome home." She said softly and brought her head up and smiled. "Would you like some tea?" She asked preparing the tea. Romio hurried over close to the young woman and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Ruri-chan is truly a fan of Bremen!" He said giving the rest of a thumbs up.

We all walked into the room and the rest of Bremen shoved Romio out the way to greet Ruri. The landlady was right about her breasts and that I could be good competition against her. I couldn't help but notice them slowly slipping from behind the cloth, giving her some cleavage.

She looked up at me with bright round eyes and thick lashes. "I'm Ruri, Bremen's first and biggest fan. Pleased to meet you."

I bowed slightly feeling a bit put off by her perfect body behind the kimono. "It's a pleasure to meet a fellow fan. My name and Avalon and this is my pet Kitskip." I motioned to the fox in my arms.

I finally sat at the table with everyone else and drank tea while they were lively talking to Ruri about their adventures around the world and the many people who loved the music. When Ruri asked how did they meet me I sighed while the others laughed, recreating every encounter I had with the band. They also talked a great deal about Alanni's café and the cakes that were served.

"Yeah, Avalon made this really delicious cake!" Reiji added with a smile on his face looking at me. "What did you call it again?"

I blushed sipping the last of my tea. "It was called 'Dirty Pineapple', it was a gift to Alanni for taking care of me."

"Who is Alanni?" Ruri asked pouring Romio a fourth cup of tea. He was truly enjoying the service.

"He's my boss at the café they performed at." I looked into my cup and sighed.

Ran placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled softly at me. He could tell that I was starting to feel a bit homesick. There wasn't much of home to miss besides my job and Alanni but it was still enough to make me feel a bit out of place here. Bremen was from Japan so this is where they call home, on the other hand I was from another country, I couldn't call this place home.

* * *

Hey all! Just so you know, I'm suffering the lack of internet flu so I'll update as soon as I can. Also, I fixed up chapters 1 and 2 for your reading pleasure! I noticed it was looking very blocky and a good amount of misspelling. Comments and reviews are welcomed! It's my food! *noms on reviews then puts them to good use*


	6. Inspired By

Sorry it took so long to update. T_T I know it's been a while but I am working on it. I'm on a system where I'm two chapters ahead of the current posted chapter.

I do not own Bremen just so we get that straight. Enjoy the story.

* * *

I could feel the morning sun, it was not forgiving to my eyes nor to my feeble attempts to block it. I quickly turned over to cover my face and try to go back to sleep.

"Ookasan." Kitskip nuzzled my cheek softly. "Please wake up."

"What is it Kits? Is it really six in the morning?" I yawned and reached into my pocket for my cellphone. "Crap, I didn't set it to the right time."

Kitskip walked to the door and stared at it. I got up slowly and opened the door and took the fox out for a walk.

The town was slow and peaceful this morning, just like the early mornings back in my home town. Well, before the crazy people would come out asking me for spare change. Home was just as I said, it's all nice and lovely on one side then turns into a slum on the other.

Our walk today was longer than usual because we were both in new surroundings. Kitskip was slowly getting to the age of maturity, at some point he's going to start claiming territory as his own and want to mate, I'll just have to be ready for it when that time comes.

I didn't realize I was staring at Kits until I almost ran into a pole. I looked around to make sure no one saw me. The last thing I needed was to be the laughing stock of a foreign country.

On the corner of the block I noticed a pet shop and a signed hanging in the window. I walked fast to the store front and peered beyond the glass. I was amazed to see shelves stocked with pet supplies for common and exotic pets. As far as I could see, there was everything from grooming tools to toys.

"Hey Kits, what do think about a pink studded collar?" I snickered.

"kirai!" He hissed at me and pounced on my foot.

As I looked down I read the sign. "Help wanted. Now hiring. Experience need not." I read aloud trying to figure out the kanji.

"Looks like I found a potential job." I said to Kitskip.

He looked up at me, "Job?"

"Yeah, right here at this pet shop. They're looking for people and they don't need experience." I smiled and picked my fox up. "I have plenty of experience."

He flicked his tail and wriggled in my hands trying to get down. Once I set him on the ground I began walking back to the apartment complex. I was excited to come back later and apply for the job. Minus reading the kanji, I knew written Japanese well.

I laid on my back in Reiji's and Romio's room so that Kits could lay on my stomach. It was nice to be able to travel with my favorite band, but I can't just sit here and mooch off them. I've done things on my own, I've been working since high school, saving money so I could buy the things that I want.

I clenched my teeth tight thinking about my cousin and her kids. She works so hard to give them everything and they still want more. Her eldest child has never had a job yet and totally depends on her to give him money to go out. I forced my eyes shut and sighed.

Not all parents will make their kids get off their asses and do something more with their life. My mom did, she made sure that I wasn't a lazy child. I would earn my keep.

When I opened my eyes Ryo-san was the only one who was up and about. I sat up carefully moving Kits onto my lap.

"You're up!" Ryo-san said excitedly.

I smiled slightly and asked, "Is it still morning?"

"Yeah, it's going on ten." She said looking down at her watch.

"Perfect!" I hopped holding Kitskip in my arms. "Where's the bathroom? I need to wash my face."

Ryo-san tilted her head. "Heading out on your own?"

I went over to the sink and flick some water on my face. "Yes, I'm going to see if I can get a job at the pet shop close to here."

"Oh, the up-scaled one in this area!" She walked over to the door. "I'll come with."

"Are you sure?" I looked her up and down. "People will know it's you as soon as you set foot out this place."

"I can go in disguise, it's no big deal." She smiled at me making a mustache with her finger and puckering her lips.

I laughed. "Ok, you can come with. It'll be fun and you can help me read some of the kanji for my application."

"Deal." She wiggled her fake mustache.

Kitskip refused to wake up while Ryo-san and I walked to the shop. She kept talking about her dream to marry Romio some day. I couldn't see why he was rejecting her so much. She had a great body, smooth curves, long legs, and boobs to make any girl her age jealous.

"What?" She raised a brow at me.

"Are you sure no one will know it's you?" I said pointing to her shoes.

Her boots were custom made but I couldn't remember the inches exactly. She's the only person I know of with black boots that tall, those would be a dead give-a-way if they were real fans of Bremen.

"Don't worry, everyone will that I'm copying Ryo." She smiled entering the pet shop.

'We're here? Already!' I thought following behind her.

It was so lively inside the store. Kits finally decided to stop pretending to sleep and took a good look around. He wiggled and rolled out of my arms. I quickly picked him back up before he could run anywhere.

"Listen you," I whispered harshly. "Don't make a mess, don't eat the food, and stay by my feet. I don't want anyone to sell you."

I sat him back on the floor and noticed Ryo-san squealing over the puppies.

"We're hungry! We're hungry!" "I gotta pee." "I want my mommy!" was all I could make out. It was noisy for me, though to anyone else it would seem normal. I walked over to the counter hoping to find a worker or even the owner.

"Ah! I'll be out in a minute!" a voice called out before stepping through a back door. "How may I help you today?"

"Hi." There was a long pause as I observed the man in front of me. He had a bright smile, short black hair, and brown eyes. "I, was actually wondering if I could apply for a job here."

"I see, you speak Japanese pretty well for a foreigner." He handed me an application. "Here's you're first test."

I looked over the application and filled it out the best I could. I looked it over and nervously handed it back to him.

He smiled at me. "Good, you can read it too. You're no good to me if you can't read the language."

I felt Kitskip pawing at my leg. "I need to go."

"Cute fox, is he yours?" the owner asked.

I smiled weakly, "You wouldn't happen to have a litter box or something in the back would you?"

He stared at me for a moment then pointed to the back room. "There's one in there."

I looked down at Kitskip and spoke quickly pointing, "There's a toilet in the back, go."

He jumped over my feet and trotted to the back. I perked up my ears and heard him kyu softly which caused me to sigh in relief. I did teach him how to you a litter box, but I wasn't to strict with it.

"You seem to be quite good with him. How old is he?" The shop keep asked looking at my application again.

"Well," I started slowly, "he's about five months."

"How's your experience with domestic animals?"

"I spent most of my free time at shelters training dogs. I'm really good with cats too." I smiled.

"Hmmm." He tapped the application then smiled. "Why don't you come in tomorrow, I would like to see how well you work with animals."

"Wait, you mean…"

"Just putting you to the test." He held up a finger. "I need to know you can handle working with me and my costumers."

I bowed, "Thank you ever so much! Kitskip it's time to go." As I was about to turn I suddenly remembered that I didn't get his name. "Oh, I forgot…"

"It's Yoshihiro Takumi." He said before placing the paper under the counter.

I tapped Ryo-san, who was pretending to browse the store, and motioned her to follow me out. Once out the store she put on a big smile.

"I saw you in there. Won't Reiji be jealous." She snickered.

"W-what do you mean?" I looked at Kitskip.

"You're boss is a hottie." Ryo-san started skipping ahead.

"W-we don't know if he's my boss or not." She was right though, he was hot, my future boss or not.

The walk there seemed shorter than it did that morning. Ryo-san was in high spirits and talked about her dream wedding with Romio, saying that how he'll fall for her sooner or later.

"There you guys are!" Reiji greeted us as we entered. "The manager called as said we have a gig tonight."

"Oh no! I'll need to go home and prepare." Ryo-san panicked.

"Nah, we got plenty of time." Romio yawned and rolled on his side.

"What time is the show?" I asked looking at Romio.

He sat up crossing his arms and legs. "I don't know."

Everyone else, including me, fell over as if we were in an anime.

Ryo-san knocked him over the head and yelled at him. "How can you be so calm and you don't know what time the gig is?"

I sighed seeing that Romio-san and Ryo-san would be in another one of their long spats. I picked through Kitskip's fur, cleaning out the larger clumps of dirt.

"Looks like someone needs a bath." Reiji's cool breath brushed the back of my neck.

It's been days since he was this close to me. He reached out to pet Kitskip and I found myself looking the the tattoo that was peeking through a short-sleeved shirt he had on. I had that bubbly feeling a high school girl would get when a really popular guy finally notices her.

"Yeah," I said careful not to touch his hand. "I have to make sure he looks his best any day of the week." I giggled then looked at Reiji.

"Yeah, especially for tonight." He smiled at me. "You never know whose gonna want a picture."

My heart started thumping, I scrambled in my mind to change the subject. "That's right, would you guys like some cake after the concert?"

I looked around and noticed that everyone else had left the room. When I looked back at Reiji he just sighed as if he remembered something.

Fate has a sense of humor and likes to play from time to time, at least that's what I'd like to think at this point. Here I am, in a room, alone with the most awesome Japanese guitarist, from my absolute favorite band, and the same guy I was dreaming about numerous times. I don't see the humor in this situation.

"It's been a while since we've been this close huh?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"Yes it has." I laughed weakly. "You're in a band after all, you're a busy guy."

"Yeah, but still," He paused for a moment and stared at me. "I want to be able to be close like this a bit more." He didn't try to hide the blush that appeared on his face.

My heart was going sixty in zone that was normally twenty-five to thirty miles an hour. I could feel him wrap his arm around my shoulders and pull me close, but when I looked at him he was looking off.

"So, um." He paused for a moment then smiled at me. "I didn't get a chance to ask you while we were in America." He let go of me and looked down slightly then looked back at me. "Will you go out with me?"

You know that cliché moment in all romance movies where the all time stops and hearts and flowers start sprouting around the edges of the screen? This was that moment for me.

"Is this for real?"I blinked several times and reached up to touch Reiji's face.

"Yeah, it's real Avalon." He said touching my hand. The warmth confirmed it.

"Yes, I'll go out with you!" I said leaping on him to hug him.

I knocked him on his back but he started laughing and brushed my hair out of my face. Reiji sat up slightly sliding me into his lap. My body started to tingle and shiver in an odd way.

'Wait a minute', I thought. "Is that your phone?" I asked.

"Huh?" Reiji reached into his pocket, pulled out his buzzing device, and answered it.

"Hey rooster-brains! Get yer ass down here so we can go already!" Romio yelled through the receiver. "Unless you're too scared to do the concert! We'll leave without ya then!"

Reiji shook the phone and yelled back. "Shut the hell up you fucking mutt! It's your fault you didn't ask what time the show starts!"

"Details! Fucking details! Just get yer ass down here now!"

I heard his phone click and knew that Romio would only wait for so long. I got on my feet and grabbed Kitskip. Reiji followed close behind me muttering.

"Don't worry," I said as I looked at him. "W-we'll have plenty of time later."

Before I could wait to hear his response I took long quick strides to exit the building to where the rest of the band was waiting. As I walked down the stairs Romio gave me a thumbs up and Ryo-san wrapped an arm around me.

"You're gonna have to tell me what happened up there." She whispered to me. "It'll be just between you and me, ok?"

That night at the concert was more amazing than I ever thought possible. I was able to be backstage for the very first time in my life. I never noticed how strong the band looked up close or even from the back. I could see their world, I was in their world.

The only thing that made me disheartened was my foxy pet who decided to stay in the changing room to sleep. He didn't even call Reiji dad or try to jump into his arms. He just curled up in the corner of the room and went to sleep. I was hoping to enjoy the performance a lot more than now, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking that something is really wrong. Or it'll go wrong very soon.

* * *

Ugh, again I am so sorry for the late updates. XD I thrive off of reviews! Don't be shy I won't bite if you leave me a few.


	7. Attitude

Ahhhhh! ^-^ I was feeling nice so I decided to post another chapter up. I know I have other things to work on, but all in due time!

I do not own Bremen or any of the original Bremen characters! With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Thanks for stopping by! Please come again." I said cheerfully as a customer left the pet shop. I took this moment to look down at Kitskip who, thankfully, was chasing a catnip toy under the counter.

For a couple of days after the concert, he was moping around and being even more hostile towards Romio than before. I mean, he was always giving him a hard time but it was as if Kitskip was trying to kill him.

He nuzzled my leg and trotted about the store. He was getting bigger and too heavy for me to carry. I watched him circle a stand staring at a high shelf. I watched his tail twitch agitatedly, then he looked at me then back at the shelf.

"Ookasan, this shelf is sloppy!" Kitskip said pacing.

I left from behind the counter and walked over to him. "Oh? This one here?" I said pointing to a shelf.

He nodded and flicked his tail back and forth waiting. I smiled and fixed the bags and the cans of food. I noticed he was growing nicely. He was looking less and less like a kit and more like a juvenile fox. I was proud of myself for matching his dietary needs so well.

I then noticed that I never got him a collar. I never had him officially named, I didn't have any papers on him, nor did I get a chip implanted into his skin. Before I knew it I started to get worried.

'What if someone tries to take him?' I thought to myself.

I bit my thumb losing myself in thought. I didn't even notice anyone had walked into the shop untill I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You seemed quite distracted." Yoshihiro-san said.

I looked up and tried to smile.

"If you're that worried about him I can arrange for a vet to come and tag him for you." He smiled softly.

"Could you really? I'd feel a lot better if he was tagged." I looked over to Kitskip who was chatting to some kittens.

"Alright then, we can discuss the payment later." He said walking into the back.

I went back to the cash register and counted the drawer. The door chimed letting me know that a customer was here.

"Welcome to the shop. I'm a little busy at the moment but I'll help you as soon as I'm done." I said counting the last bit of change.

I finally looked up and saw that four suspicious looking people had stepped into the were all wearing black sunglasses and black wool hats. You know, the kinds grandparents would put on their kids before they went out to play in the snow.

I wasn't sure if I should serve them or call the police. I forced a smile on my face and called Kitskip to my side.

"Demo, ootousan is here." He said sitting by the stranger's feet and nuzzled his leg.

I sighed in relief, "You know, when the four of you walk around in all black like that, people will think you're up to no good."

"Aw, how did you know it was us?" Ryo-san playfully whined.

I pointed down you Kitskip, who decided to sit on Reiji's foot and stare up at him.

Ran-san took off his shades, "So much for that idea." He knelt down and rubbed Kitskip's ear. "There's no fooling you is there?"

I walked behind the register to make myself look busy in case my boss came up to the front or a customer decided to walk in. I've only been working there for a few days now and I didn't want to look unprofessional.

Ran-san walked over, "I keep thinking that this is all a dream."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head.

He paused for a second watching Kitskip attack Romio's foot. "I got myself into a really bad situation and almost lost my left hand."

I found my eyes drifting to his left arm. "But it looks fine to me."

He smiled, "That was thanks to Ryo's boss, they were able to fix me up good as new." His face dropped, "Had I not met them..." his voice trailed off.

I smiled, "Then it's a good thing that you met them. Otherwise Bremen wouldn't be here as it is today." When I looked up Ran-san was staring back at me.

"You're right." He said.

'Ran-san didn't seem like the kind of guy who was so kind-hearted', I thought.

"Get this damn beast before I eat it!" Romio yelled kicking Kitskip off his leg.

"Now that is enough!" I shouted "You can't keep attacking him like that, he's done nothing to you."

Instead of tucking his tail, like he would normally do when I scolded him, he glared at me and flicked it. "No."

I hissed, "What do you mean 'no'?"

He barked at me, "I said no!"

I moved from my place and spoke in a low voice. "You have a lot of nerves telling me no." I stomped over to him and grabbed him by the scruff.

He wriggled trying to get to my hand. "Hanase!" He shouted turning his head. "Hanase yo!"

I shook him slightly, "Not til you apologize for your behavior!"

He didn't say anything and fought to free himself from my grasp. 'Why are you fighting me so much?' I thought.

"Fine! Since you want to fight me so much, I'm putting your ass in a box!" I said walking back to the counter and stuffed him in the first box I found.

I turned the box upside-down and placed a full crate on top. I stuck my tongue out and tapped the box with my foot. I didn't even look at Reiji or the others.

"You better leave, I'm still on the job after all," I said with a fake smile.

"I'll take Kitskip with me," Yoshihiro-san said walking out of the back room. "I set an appointment at the vet already, I think she can squeeze him in."

I nodded dumbfounded as he picked up the box with my fox in it. My boss has the oddest habit to appear when the atmosphere was too thick. He looked up at the group in black and arched a brow. "Friends of yours?"

"Ah, well," I waved my hands nervously.

"Yeah, we're her friends." Romio-san blurted out. "You must be the boss guy."

"Just so you know I don't like troublemakers in my shop." He walked past them. "Avalon-san will call the police if you cause any problems." His voice was like ice as he closed the door behind him.

Needless to say that Bremen stayed in the back and out of trouble when I had costumers to take care of. Ryo-san and Romio-san were going back and forth like a cat and dog, Ran-san and Reiji-san some how ended up in the mix and kept the bickering going.

"Stupid mutt, why the hell are you always making a scene?" Ryo-san hissed.

"Because you're always yelling at me for no damn reason!" Romio-san clenched his fist.

"Um guys, I need to close shop now." I said nervously.

"Geeze, give it a rest already," Reiji-san said to Romio-san. "I'm ready to leave."

"Then what's stopping you?" He snorted, "I ain't holdin you back."

"Well, if you guys were paying any attention," Ran-san said pointing to the sign. "It's closing time and she can't close if we're still here."

They all looked over at the sign. "Well look at that!" Romio-san smiled weakly.

"Might as well help since we're still here." Ryo-san clapped her hands together and walked towards me.

"Oh no, I don't need…" "You're right, the more the merrier right?" Reiji-san cut me off saying.

"Alright! So what do we need to do?" Romio-san smirked.

I sighed, there was nothing left for them to do. I swept the store, restocked the shelves, changed the papers, fed the fish, counted my register, and locked up in the back. As I looked at the time I noticed that my boss wasn't back yet.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Reiji asked me placing a hand on my shoulder.

I snapped my head up, "Nothing at all, I'm fine." I brushed Reiji's hand and quickly went to the door.

"Perfect timing." Yoshihiro-san said from behind.

When I turned to look back he was handing a kennel to Ran-san since he was the closest .

"The doctor said he's really healthy, and to keep him away from ice cream." He stared at me hard. "Also, he's tagged."

"Ice cream?" I tilted my head.

"Yeah, the doc said that he's been eating too much it." He said. "He's not suppose to have stuff like that you know."

"I know, but I haven't fed him ice cream since I was home," I sighed. "I'll keep a better eye on his diet."

The walk home seemed longer this time. Bremen looked like a gang up to no good. Romio-san was stretching out his cap , Reiji kept his hat on but took off the sunglasses, Ryo-san had a trench coat to go with her black shades, and Ran-san had taken off his hat some time before we left the store. Romio-san was going on about practice but I wasn't paying attention to him.

I stayed behind Ran-san keeping an eye on the crate he carried. All I could hear were the sounds of Kitskip's breath and his tail moving. I was a bit worried that I couldn't hear him anymore, the more I worried the deeper the panic sank in. I wanted to be able to hear him, to talk to him.

Reiji placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled as if he was saying that everything will be fine. His hand slid off my shoulder and down the length of my arm, his fingers brushed my wrist before gently taking my hand into his. The sensation was too much and heat seized my face like a fever. I kept thinking that I was in some kind of dream.

Here I was with the hottest Japanese band ever, in a country that I've only seen on tv, and dating a member of that band. I kept thinking that I'll wake up back at home, back to the real life and dealing with the same bullshit all over again. I didn't want to go back to that. If this was a dream I wanted it continue on forever.

"Hey! Move it!" A voice yelled out angrily. "Didn't ya hear me?" He grabbed Romio-san by his shirt and pulled him to his face. "I said move yer fucking ass."

The guy was tall, bald, and bulky. I looked beyond the guy that was holding Romio-san and noticed two more guys standing behind him. I looked at Reiji who slid his hand out of mine and narrowed his eyes.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Ran-san said. "We're just trying to get home."

The bulky guy pushed Romio into Ryo and sneered at Ran. "I'll let you go, once you hand over that crate ya got."

Ran stood still. I focused my ears to listen to the crate, all I hear was the sound of his tail flicking in an agitated manner.

"Sorry, I can't do that." He said holding the crate tightly.

"You ain't got a choice in this matter, now hand it over." The bulky guy reached for the crate.

Ran swatted his hand away. The bulky guy clenched his fist and back up behind the two guys he appeared with. "I want that damn crate!" His two henchmen pulled out their knives and stepped forward.

I found my way behind Ran-san and placed my hand on his so I could take the crate. Ran looked over his shoulder and let it go. I wasn't in the mood to argue, I just wanted my fox with me. He let go and I stepped back, just then the two henchmen charged forward.

"Where do ya think yer goin'?" The darker looking man spat cocking his arm back to deliver a punch.

Ran dodged the and punched the guy in the jar. The lighter looking guy ran into Romio's fist some how. Stumbling back the lighter man charged again at Romio only to get hit with a fist again. The darker man jumped back after recovering from his hit and charged at Romio but missed.

"Man," Romio smirked and flipped them off, "is that it?"

"Ookasan." Kitskip said softly.

My heart jumped, 'I could hear him!' "What's wrong?"

"Ookasan, ki o tsukete!"

Before I could answer him back a huge muscular arm wrapped around my neck, slightly choking me. I felt a blade pressed on my cheek.

"Got em!" He shouted. Bremen turned back to see me being held with a knife against my face. "Now don't try anything funny or I'll cut this bitch up, got it!"

Kitskip was going crazy in that moment. "Let her go!" He barked. "Let go of her!"

He was moving so much It was getting harder to hold him. My captor started to slowly walk backwards.

"Hey boss, this bitch got one hell of a body." He said lowering his face to my cheek. "I want a taste of her sweetness." He removed the knife to lick up the side of my face.

"Big mistake." I hissed and dropped the crate. I rammed my elbow into his stomach broke free then punched him in his jaw.

The man doubled over then glared at me. "Why you little slut!"

I picked up the crate. "Hold on!" I shouted and swung the crate with all my strength hitting my captor's head with it. He spun and fell to the ground, out cold.

I stomped over to Reiji and handed him the crate, but he grabbed my arm and held me back. I grounded my teeth and hissed lowly taking a step back. I was out for blood but he wouldn't let me have it.

The bulky guy staggered back. "You'll pay for this!" He shouted before running away as fast as he could.

Finally back at the apartment complex I let Kitskip out of his kennel. He stretched his body and looked at me for a long moment. He didn't say anything though, he just looked me over and climbed onto my lap to lick my cheek.

"Baka." He said softly nuzzling my shoulder.

I scratched his head and smiled. "Gomen Kitskip. I just didn't want them to take you."

He shivered, "mou ii, I can fight now. I want to help."

I hugged Kits close. Reiji walked into the room with everyone else. I looked up and smiled, "We showed them, huh?"

"Man, the way you swung that crate reminded me of the time Ran swung his bass and trashed it against some goon." Ryo-san said.

Romio grinned widely, "Those were the good ol' days."

They went on and talked about a lot of things that happened, things that even the tabloids or their biography page didn't cover and this spiked my curiosity.

"So, what were you guys like before you got into the band?" I asked.

The air in the room grew heavy as Ran looked off to the side. Then Ryo looked down at her toes and took a deep breath. Of all the faces, Romio's held the most painful expression on his face.

I could feel mt heart wrenching, the air was too thick for me to stand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stir up any bad memories."

Ryo-san spoke softly, "Our past is very complicated."

"That was the past though, where we came from isn't nearly as important as where we're going." Romio said regaining his smile.

Reiji sat next to me. "Though you have to admit, that was amazing when you down a large gyuudon with only 10 yen in your pocket."

Ran-san, Ryo-san, and I let our mouths fall open at this news. A simple hot dog eating contest couldn't top that.

"That is insane," Ran blinked. "I kind of wish I was there to see it."

Romio smirked as he told the story of how he first met Reiji and got free food. The way he was telling it made it sound as if they had planned it out from the beginning. Romio walks into the shop and orders his bowl knowing he only had 10 yen. Most people would have kicked him out after hearing this news.

"Guess it's a good thing you ran into me instead." Reiji laughed out pointing to himself.

He wasn't the only one who felt that way, I could see it in everyone's eyes and I felt the same way. I was really glad that I ran into them when I did.


	8. Beautiful

Beautiful

I laid out in Ryo-san's guest bedroom refusing to wake up. It had been a long hard week at the shop, my boss went out of town for a couple of days, so all the animals thought it would be fun to demand me for treats, then one of the puppies almost escaped saying something about hating shots, and to top that off Alanni said that my cousin was looking for me.

I sighed and rolled over on my side letting the warm rays of the morning sun grace my bare legs. At least my mom wasn't worried about me, I thought pulling my tank down. I'm not totally heartless that I wouldn't call my mom and talk to her at least once a week, though she wasn't too thrilled to find out I have moved to Japan.

My stomach started to growl but I ignored it. If I could help it I wasn't going to move out of bed before nine in the morning on a Saturday. I looked at my phone and groaned softly. I was seven in the morning and I had a feeling I was the only one up.

Watching the particles dance in the sun, I felt peaceful. As strange as it was it was alluring to me, when I turned to see the was the light illuminated Kitskip's fur it all felt like a long and lovely dream. A dream that I would never wan to wake from. I felt that any moment, Zeppora would come crashing through the door screaming at the top of her lungs and making fun of my scars. I entered a daze and didn't even notice that my fox was awake.

"Ookasan, asagohan?" Kitskip lifted his head.

"It has to be a dream." I sighed.

"Oi, I'm hungry." He nudged my hand.

Still in my daze I looked over at him, "It's all just a beautiful dream."

I flicked his noes and he bit my hand. The pain instantly shot through my entire being causing me to yell in pain. I cradled my injured hand rocking slightly and hissed in pain.

"Nope, definitely not a dream." I whimpered and headed for the bathroom.

After cleaning my hand and washing my face I went into the kitchen to fix something quick for breakfast. It was hard to find my way around at first but after some time I finally knew where to find the essential items for the kitchen. I quietly called for my fox as I fixed us an omelet. I figured it would be the easiest to fix since I recognized eggs right away.

"Good morning Avalon." I heard Ryo-san call from her room.

"Good morning, would you like me to save you some omelet?" I turned the eye down and slid and extra large omelet onto a plate.

"Sure." She walked into the kitchen. I handed her half the omelet. "I was thinking about going to visit Romio. Wanna come with?"

I looked up at her smiling, "Sure, I'd like that." I gave Kits his share. "I won't be in the way will I?" I looked away, "I mean, if you're going to go spend time with him…"

She flashed a bright smile, "Reiji and Romio are roommates. So it can be like a double date."

I felt my face grow hot. It would be nice if this was an actual date. I looked over to Ryo-san who was sitting down and eating happily. She really could have been a model with the body that she had. I sighed and placed a hand on my stomach then lower on my abdomen almost blanching.

"Are you ok Avalon?" She asked, her face knitted with concern.

"I'm fine." I smiled and sat next to her eating my food.

We spent the rest of the time talking about how she was glad to have to girl talk with another girl. We cleaned up, got dressed for the day, and headed out. Ryo-san wore her signature platforms with a jean mini skirt and torn baby-doll shirt with the words fast track smeared on. Compared to her, I didn't look like much. I wore a blue v-neck shirt with shushi rolls and onigiri, jeans and black sneakers.

The ride to where Romio and Reiji lived didn't take as long as it did last time. The weather was breezy but really nice and warm. As we entered an old building, Ruri-san and the elderly landlady were making their way out to run errands. Ruri said that the guys might still be sleeping so it was up to us to get them up and moving about.

Ryo-san jumped up and ran for the room, I followed behing her more excited to see Reiji than before wondering what he would look like sleeping . Ryo-san opened the door slowly and peeked inside, she chuckled darkly and motioned me over. The room was dimly let since the blinds were shut, but I could see Romio and Reiji clearly.

The both were sprawled out on the floor but only Romio was snoring loud enough to wake the whole world. My attention drifted over to the second body on the floor. I could figure that it was Reiji thanks to his red hair but it wasn't spiked like it usually was, it looked soft and feathery draped over his forehead. I could easily see almost every dip and curve of his muscles, and a tattoo on his shoulder that started as a circle with a skull in the middle, the designs coming from the outer circle were jagged like lightning bolts inching up to his neck and down his arm stopping just above his elbow.

I had the strongest urge to go over and touch it. I let my eyes wander beyond his face and that's when I noticed something I probably shouldn't make a big deal out of.

"He's in his boxers!" I pulled back from the door and hid my face in my hands.

I head Ryo-san enter the room. "What the fuck?" Romio shouted.

"You looked so cute sleeping, we just had to take a picture!" She said happily.

I snapped my head up and rushed into the room. "What do you mean we?"

There it was, that moment where it seems like I was in a cave and everything echoed, but in this case it was Reiji and Romio that spoke when I did. They turned to look my direction and I blushed immediately. Romio was only in his boxers, showing off a slightly toned and muscular build. Reiji was dressed similarly, with the same kind of build but slightly smaller. I was able to get a good view of his other tattoo that sat on his right shoulder. It was some kind of demon with horns in the center of a circle. Attached to the circle were flames that almost reached his elbow. The same kind of flame design that some older cars would have painted on them.

I ducked out the room quickly, "I'm so sorry!" I covered my face. 'I saw him in his boxers,I can't believe I saw him in his boxers.' I thought over and over again.

I could hear Kitskip's paws padding softly across the room, jumping around, and chirping playfully, as I stayed in my spot I couldn't help but to be a bit jealous of how Ryo-san could easily waltz into their room as if they had on some actual pajamas.

"Hey! Hurry up and get dressed!" She demanded putting her heavy boots to the ground. "How dare you make Avalon wait outside."

"Pfft, not like I care if she saw me naked." Romio said.

I heard some rustling and Ryo-san's voice saying something along the lines of Romio cheating on her. I chuckled quietly and looked down feeling slight weight on my foot. Kitskip rubbed up against my leg purring softly.

I reached down and massaged his ears, "You little snot."

"I wanted to say hi to otousan." He purred.

I sighed, "I told you to stop calling him that."

"But he's…" "You can come in now." Ryo-san said.

I placed a soft kiss on his forehead and walked into the room. Romio was dressed in grey camouflage cargo, no shoes or socks and a white tee with ripped sleeves. Reiji was wearing a green shirt with a larch black skull in the center of it and a pair of loose fitting jeans. He didn't put his hair up in the usual mohawk so I stared at him for just a moment wondering what his hair would feel like between my fingers. I heard the sound of clapping and snapped back from whatever trance I was in.

"I feel like being nice and treating you guys to some cooking." She said. "I'll be right back with the food." She started to stand up.

"Won't you need help?" I asked.

"It's ok," her smile hinted at something devious. "I'll be taking Romio with me."

"Why the hell do I gotta go?" Romio folded his arms.

Ryo-san pouted, "If you don't help me I'll tell Ruri-chan your dirty secret."

For the first time I saw Romio turn a deeper shade of red as he jump up to his feet grumbling under his breath. I just smiled and shook my head as they left out to do some shopping.

"I'm sorry for barging in like that earlier." I said finally sitting down close to him.

Reiji smiled, "It happens when ever Ryo comes over." Then his slowly became serious. "Why did they want Kitskip?"

He perked his ears up and tilted his head. "It's not everyday you see a fox like him, he's a rare color."

"Think he's a rare breed?" he asked petting Kits gently.

"I think he is, but from the vet's stand point he's just like any other fox."

He moved closer to me and placed his hand on mine. I looked up at him sure that the color of my cheeks matched his hair perfectly. I could feel the heat radiating from his body as he moved closer.

"It's a damn good thing he has you to take care of him." He said, his voice was smooth and deep.

My heart sped up as his free hand brushed my cheek softly. If anyone were to see him and how he was dressed, they would never guess that he was capable of such tenderness or manners. My lips spread into a small smile knowing that I was able to see another side of him. He continued to caress my cheek as he moved closer, brushing his lips over mine. I tilted my head to meet his lips, kissing softly at first. Then it became more solid, more sure of what we wanted.

He eased from my lips and smiled running his fingers thru my hair. I couldn't help myself at that point, I played with his hair and it was surprisingly soft to the touch. He smiled and placed another soft kiss on my lips then pulled me close to him.

Hugging me tightly he whispered, "I'll protect you as much as I can."

I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my face in the crook of his neck. My lips grazed his skin as I lifted my head and kissed his cheek. My way of saying 'thank you' because I felt that if I spoke in that moment, I might ruin it.

I heard a soft murr sound followed by a soft melody. "Song of Time." I mumbled without realizing it. "Oh shit!" I jumped up and reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Alanni?"

"Hey Alon, having fun in the big city." He joked

I smiled and looked over at Reiji mouthing sorry, "I told you don't call me that. I was having some fun."

Then there was a long uncomfortable silence on the phone. I could faintly hear chattering and figured he was out side, but I didn't like some of the things I was picking up. Blood was the only word I could make out over the phone.

"Hey," I spoke nervously, "What's going on over there? I can hear voices."

I heard him breath heavily into the receiver, "Ah shit, there's no easy way to say this."

I clutched my shirt too scared to speak. "Fuck! Avalon, you're mom's been shot."

I could see Reiji moving closer towards me as he got to his feet. "No, no, that's not right. I just talked to her the other day." My breath hitched in my throat.

"It's her alright. She's short, tan with dark brown eyes and black hair. Some of it's gray and she has a scar on her left arm. If that wasn't enough proof, her heart band tattoo has your initials and hers. It's Yolanda, Avalon."

I felt the world go into slow motion as my cell slipped from my fingers and to the floor. The world was spinning and tilting as I felt something press into my body. My eyes were still open but I don't remember seeing anything, I don't remember hearing anything.

"Avalon." the voice called faintly to me. "Avalon, please wake up."

As much as that voice called to me, as much as I wanted to move I couldn't find the will to do it. I felt myself drifting along in the shadows. No matter where I looked I couldn't see anything and that faint voice faded away.

"Oh no you don't." A different voice rattled the darkness. "Ookasan! Kikoeteiru yo?"

'Kitskip?' the name crossed my mind in my haze. I recognized his voice as I continued to float in the darkness.

"Come back Avalon." This voice said to me. "You have to come back, damnit!"

The next thing I remember, I was standing holding something soft and warm in my hand. Looked down to where my hand was and saw golden fur. Slowly lifting my eyes it looked back at me.

"daijoubu desu ka?" He asked.

"I'm fine Kits." The words rolled off my tongue without me even realizing it as we kept walking.

There was a sudden flash of blinding light causing my to close my eye for a split second. I jolted up wards coughing and gasping for air. 'Was I holding my breath?' I thought looking around seeing a small fox in my lap and a few of the members of Bremen.

"Are you ok?" Reiji asked me.

I placed my hand on my head, "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

"You stopped breathing when you were on the phone."

"Shit," I snapped up. "I have to go, I have to go home!" I held Kits in my arms and tried to stand up.

"You need to take it easy," Ryo-san placed her hands on my shoulder to steady me. "You stopped breathing for a moment."

I took a deep breath. Reiji handed me my phone, "Alanni said to call him back as soon as possible."

I looked at my phone still holding a heavy fox in one arm and started for the door. Romio, who was at the far side of the room finally spoke up. "What are you going to do once you get home."

"Find out what happened to my mom." I answered and left the room.

I could hear Ryo-san's heavy shoes follow close behind me. "I'm coming with you."

I shook my head, "You have other things to worry about."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Ryo-san stopped me. "Something isn't sitting right with me, so I'm coming with."

"And if she's going I'm going." Romio said. "She won't be much help on her own."

"Looks like you're stuck with us." Reiji followed behind closing the door to their place. "Though I doubt our manager would be too happy about this."

Kitskip looked up at me and I sighed, "Troublesome." I whispered as we walked out heading for the exit.

Romio was on the phone talking to Ran and letting him know what was happening. He was the "adult" in the group and said he would come along just to make sure they all behaved while I got the answers I needed.

I called Alanni back, I didn't get good news. My mom was shot three times and had slipped into a coma while recovering after surgery. According to the doctors, she had mild bruising on her arms, busted knuckles and skin under her nails. I chuckled lightly, my mom was a fighter and she would never let anyone take her down so easily. The bastards must have gotten frustrated and decided it would be easier to just shoot her than fight.

From what he was telling me, there was only one person fighting with her. Someone must have mistaken her for me is what he said. I didn't doubt that for a second, people were always getting us confused over the phone and sometimes in person. Though I'm clearly taller than my mom, by about three inches, people still make that mistake. I hissed to myself when I realized who might have been after me.

'That bastard is done when I get my hands on him,' I thought as we stepped on the plane. I knew this was going to be a long ride. Come hell or high water, I will take pleasure in shoving my foot up his ass. He better hope to what ever god he served that I was wrong.


	9. Cassie

Cassie

We finally reached the hospital. Alanni was nice enough to drive his van to carry us. I left Kits in the van with Bremen as Alanni and I went inside. I could feel my throat tightening after checking in and heading towards intensive care. I was sitting outside the room and a few nurses were heading out. They were both elder nurses, bit their eyes held a tinge of hope that could be easily be taken away.

"We're surprised she made it this far. She's been in and out of consciousness since the shooting."

Alanni sat outside to talked to the nurses more about my mom's condition. I walked inside the room and shoved my hands into me pockets. The rhythmic beating of the machines made me feel even more uneasy as I approached her bed. I was afraid that the noise would suddenly flat-line while I was there. I didn't want that. The last thing I needed was to see her die as I sat on a small stool next to her.

Watching her lay there made me feel useless and I couldn't help but think that it should have been me in her place instead. My throat felt closed as my eye began to water, I forced myself closer to her bed side.

"Oh mom." My voice hitched. "I'm so sorry." I bit my bottom lip and place my hand over hers. "I'm so sorry."

"You always do that." My mom breathed heavily and slowly opened her eyes. "It's not your fault."

"Mom!" I jumped off the stool. "How are you feeling?"

She coughed, "Like hell, some punk…" She paused for a long moment wheezing, "Shot me, three times."

I moved some brownish hair off her forehead and smiled slightly, "Guess he didn't want to have a fight on his hands huh?"

She coughed and tried to smile, "He tried, but I kicked his butt."

I shook my head slightly and chuckled. "We look, a lot alike, you know." She wheezed softer this time. "He, thought I was, you."

"Go easy mom, you shouldn't be talking so much. You need to rest." I swallowed back my tears.

"I just, want, you to know…" she took a deep breath, "This is not your fault."

She moved slightly and held my hand. "It is not your fault."

Her eyes closed, I held my breath listening in to see if she was still breathing and she was. I sat on the stool and played with the fringes at the bottom of my shirt watching her for any changes. I wanted her to be ok, I wanted her to live. 'I would give anything to trade places with you,' I thought bitterly sinking my teeth into my bottom lip. I let up when I heard slow heavy steps followed by quicker ones.

"Ms. Avers I presume?" The nurse spoke with his slight country accent.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah that's me."

The doctor took slow steps into my line of sight holding a manilla folder in his hands. "We would like for you to take a look at this." He said.

"Ok," I stood up off the stool I was perched, "What would you like to show me?"

He reached into the folder and pull out a few x-ray photos. They were of my mom's chest area, I could see her lungs and heart but I also noticed some others things as well. Something oval was sitting somewhere between her shoulder and her spine.

"This bullet is what we're having some issues with." The doctor looked at the nurse who then pulled out another sheet and held it up.

"See here and here," he pointed to an area just below my mom's lung and another in her side. "This is where two of the three bullets entered and exited her body."

The nurse gathered the pictures as the doctor continued to speak, "Odds are slim if we decided to go in and pull that last bullet."

I angled my head low and narrowed my eyes at the results. "What odds?" I folded my arms and dug my nails into my skin. "Are you saying she's going to die?"

He took a long pause and cocked his head to the side. "It's in a difficult spot. If we operate on her now she could die just from the shock and blood loss. If we wait, this bullet might end up scratching some softer tissues causing internal bleeding."

"Look, I understand the risks." My words coming out in a low hiss. "With her drifting in and out of conciseness the risks become greater right?"

The doctor and his assistant for the day looked at each other then back at the x-rays. "We would have to wait til she was stable enough to handle the surgery."

"Look Doctor, I don't care what it takes just do all that you can for her." I looked over my shoulder back at my mom and bit my lip to keep myself from crying. "Please make sure she's comfy and that bullet stays in place until the surgery."

I heard the doctor and his nurse answer, I gave them a nod and my thanks before turning my back to them completely. I felt my body shudder, the world started to spin. Before I knew it my knees hit the ground with my stomach churning wildly. 'I need to get out of here.' I pulled myself up to my feet, with shaky hands I touched my mom's cheek and left the room as quickly as I could.

I made it outside some how. In the blur of all the mess and tears I stood as far from the entrance to the hospital as I could. I could hear the more nocturnal creatures chatting about food, possible feeding grounds, and recent human activity. I scoffed at myself, 'She's not fucking dead!' I grounded my teeth and listened in.

From within the bushes and the trees it sounded like they were giving each other warnings. What to look out for on tonight's escapade. "Stay away from the human male that smells of human blood. So that means that the cross way past the field is off limits!"

I furrowed my brows and sighed. There had to be at least three large fields in this area alone. Depending on the size of the animal, what seems like a large field could actually end up being a small patch of grass to me. I needed more information.

The wind was still as I made my way closer to the edge of the drive way. This was good for me, the last thing I needed was for them to smell me coming and scatter. Though in retrospect, having Kitskip with me would have made this ten times easier because wouldn't cause them to run off. I crept closer and steadied my breathing. I focused on the chattering and pulled a few land markings from the conversation.

The field they were referring to was the one across the street from the stone lions, passing the corner where the old man spits, and going under the horseman. 'It makes sense!' There was an old warehouse no too far from the area that was just described. I knew that park well, I would often go there to lay in the field and watch people play soccer or sketch the warehouse.

To get in or out the back way you had to go past a horse and man statue. What better place to hide out than a warehouse? It is usually secluded and unchecked by people. The homeless might stumble thru there, but they don't stay long because of all the fights that break out between them and the gangs that meet there. If I was going to start anywhere, there would be the best place to start looking for the bastard that shot my mother.

As I left the parking lot I reached into my pocket to silence my phone. It was just about to ring. Taking a quick look it said that Alanni was trying to call me. I told my self this was something I needed to. Once I found out who had the gun, he would have hell to pay. The last thing I wanted was him playing big brother trying to stop me from being 'reckless'.

I jogged across the wet grass of the park passing all the land marks and crossing a wide field before the warehouse came into view. My hair was damp with sweat. I moved some of the strands from my forehead and pressed on. There was no doubt in my mind that every one was having a bitch fit. I shook the thought of them out of my head. I knew if I were to go in to the place, I would have to be on my guard otherwise I wouldn't come out the same way I went in.

I eased myself over to a door with a small window in it. If I walked across, they would see my shadow on the other side. I looked around to see if there was another entrance. "Bingo," I whispered letting a smile spread across, my bottom lip was warm and swollen from all the biting I did. There was a ladder on just feet from the door. I crawled under the window and started the climb up. Squeezing through a gap in the building's walls I inched down a narrow hall and found a balcony which was a few good feet off the ground. I could hear a panicked voice echoing, his feet scraping the floor in a nervous dance.

"What if she aint dead?" He asked. "What if they called the po-po's?"

I crept closer to the edge keeping low to the ground. There were another set of steps, calm and slow.

"I doubt that was a mistake." Said the calm man. "You just wanted some ass." Something hard crashed into glass, and more feet shuffled across the concrete floor.

"You're a fucking dumbass for pulling this shit." A familiar voice spoke out. "You weren't suppose to move til I said so!"

'Calvin,' I hissed creeping up to peer over the edge and get a better look around. There were a small collection of chair thrown about, cars far off in the back of the room, and a desk where Calvin and a few other men wearing black stood around. One of the men was dressed in saggy gray jeans and a long sleeved shirt to match. He stood out from the rest of the men there. Calvin wore a black business suit.

"C'mon man, I aint had good ass in days." The guy in gray shrugged. "You just expect me to let that get away? And what about…"

"The plan was to bring her in!" Calvin cut him off. "You were suppose to kidnap her! Not fucking shoot her!" He placed both hands on his head and turned away.

I clenched my teeth together keeping myself still. I was tempted to jump down there and break his face wide open.

"Look aiight," He never had a chance to finish. Calvin had sucker punched him causing him to stagger back. There was a long silence and he shook off his hand and walked away. All the men followed him except for the gray pants. Once they got into the car and pulled off I quickly stood up and made my way down some rusty, old, metal stairs. I jumped off the last step knocking a metal plank on the ground causing the guy to jump. Except for a few old lights, there wasn't much light in the room after the cars had left.

"Who there?" He shouted as I walked out from the shadows standing in plain sight. I was glad he hadn't pulled out his gun yet, if he had one. My guess, Calvin made sure no one but him and his men had guns.

"I'll make this easy on you." I said moving closer to my target. "You answer my questions and I won't hurt you."

He made a noise and laughed. "Bitch please. You hurt me?" He shook his head. "Aint workin like dat shawty." He looked me up and down and licked his lips.

"Oh really?" I stopped just within arms reach, sliding my right side to the back. "I'll break your shit off."

"Bitch! You caint talk to me like dat."

He reached out to grab me and I blocked his hand with ease sending my right fist to his right side. He swung his left fist at me and missed. He had muscles, but his moves were novice at best when it came to combat against someone with skills in different fighting styles. I needed to get him on the floor if I was going to ask any questions. He threw a few more hits missing me by mere inches. I tackled him to the the ground, his left arm locked in my grip. His elbow was right at my hip so I arched up making his arm extend. My foot placed pressure on his right arm. I was going to make him howl before the night was over.

"Ya crazy bitch!" He hissed trying to hide his pain.

"Why did you shoot Yolanda?" I over extended his arm. He jerked but I held fast and thrust my hips up. "Answer me or I'll break your fucking arm!"

He calmed down breathing thru his teeth. "Calvin, he said to do it. We had plans."

I held my position, "What kind of plans?" I waited for him to answer. He struggled against me and I pulled back on his arm arching my hips into his extended arm. "Answer me damnit!"

"He wanted to get you out of hiding." He panted. "He'll be back here tomorrow."

"He's deciding on your punishment. Tell him I said don't bother." I hissed and pulled back on his arm more making him scream out. I bucked up my hips hearing a loud crack and screaming.

I finally let him go and started to walk away. "You stay the fuck away from Yolanda, or I'll break more than just your arm." I looked back at him with a deadly look, "Give my regards to Calvin."

I head an engine revved and was suddenly blinded by headlights. I held up my arm to block the light the but my eyes were having trouble adjusting. A shadow passed in front of the lights and made its way towards us. Once my eyes adjusted I recognized the man in black and immediately and stepped back. He was one of the guys I made a fool of the same day Bremen came to play at Alanni's café. Though it looked as if he gained more weight since the last time I saw him.

"How long have you been here?" I asked as I continued to ease back.

"Long enough to know I should keep a fair distance." He spoke nodding over to the man holding his arm.

"Ya'll motherfuckers were here the whole time?" He shouted. "And ya'll let dis bitch break my shit off?"

"Calvin's been waitin for you." The guard said.

I took a deep breath and smiled raising my hands slowly. Then I darted for the metal stairs with him following after me. I knew I couldn't outrun him but I could squeeze in to much smaller places than he could. Lost in my planning I stepped on the same metal plank I knocked over and fell landing on my knees. I hissed from the pain scrambling to get to the stairs.

He started up after me causing them to groan from his weight. 'Shit!' I thought looking at the old hand rails. They were about to give way to all the pressure. I pushed off another step and head a crack, then screaming followed by a loud metallic tink and the bodyguard hitting the ground. Everything at that point happened as if it were in slow motion.

I missed a step and slipped hanging off the last step. Then I felt myself falling about three feet off the ground. I landed on the guard feeling my head hit something hard, pushed myself up, and ran. The back of my head was warm and pounding but I knew I had to get out. I found another door and ran out as fast as I could. The world around me tilted and became dark. 'No, get up!' I screamed at myself. The last thing I remember was the feeling of cold grass and a voice that hissed, "Troublesome little bitch."


	10. Life

Life

I could hear the sound of waves crashing on the shore, pulling at my conciseness. I felt something heavy and soft sitting on my chest and finally realizing that I wasn't breathing. I cracked open a lid and saw a wet nose, whiskers, then cream colored fur. The world I was seeing looked like a bad painting, and I realized it was a dream.

"Ookasan, doko desu ka?" it spoke to me.

I moved my lips to speak but nothing came out. I tried again and again but all my efforts were futile. 'Kits, please come find me,' I mouthed to him hoping he could read my lips. The back of my head started to pulse and everything around me started to melt away. Panicking I reached out to for Kitskip, "Come find me!" I croaked. The dull beat started to become a painful throb, I had to wake up. I had to find some way to make it stop.

My eyes flung open and I sat up too quickly. The world was spinning but I pushed the dizziness away reaching to touch the back of my head. Luckily I wasn't bleeding. Looking around, I saw that I was in someone's office. It was pretty big with two large windows off on one wall, a dark oak desk sat in the center , and I was laying on a leather sofa. 'Damn,' I thought bitterly giving the room another look over. I was too far from the only exit in the entire room.

I was still wearing shoes, since I didn't carry much with me, that was one less thing I had to worry about finding. My feet touch the hardwood floor as I searched my pockets for my phone. I pulled it out and flipped it open. No service. 'You've gotta be fucking kidding,' I stood up and went towards the window. 'There has to be signal somewhere' I thought looking out the window. I was in some kind of high-ritz house, a good two stories high, and way to dangerous to jump out. I looked beyond the yard and out into the concrete jungle and breathed a sigh of relief.

I held the phone up and waited. My phone started lighting up, showing messages and missed calls. I ignored them all and called Alanni.

"Where the hell have you been!" He shouted.

"Hello to you too," I said sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke Avers," He continued. I cringed, he never called me by my last name so I was in deep trouble.

"Look, I don't know where I am, but it looks like I'm still in the city." I said keeping my voice down. "How's Kits?"

"He keeps crying, how do you put up with all this noise?"

I could hear scratching and whimpering coming from his end. "Look, I need you to follow him." My eyes roamed about the landscape. "His sense of smell is stronger than humans."

He sighed, "What if he doesn't find you?"

"Tsk tsk, oh ye of little faith. Just set him loose, I believe he will find me."

I heard the door click from behind me and I shut my phone shoving it into my pocket. Pretending to look out the window I heard four steps, slow and deliberate. All my hair was standing on ends as they came closer to me.

"You're finally up." A man's voice came out smooth and dark.

I looked over my left shoulder, "Calvin."

"No need to be so cold," He smiled stopping at his desk.

He changed from his suit he was wearing into something that was borderline casual, a pair of dark jeans with a lavander button-up, square glasses to match, and dress shoes. His lips curled into a smile.

"What do you want?" I asked not in the mood for games.

"Heh, always straight to the point." He smoothed the front of his shirt. "I want you and that pretty little fox you have."

I gave him a questioning look. "Why the fox?"

He adjusted his glasses, "Well, it appears that he belongs to someone I know very well. It's mother escaped while she was being tested."

"What do you mean tested?" I asked swallowing back the bile in my throat.

"C'mon", he scoffed, "You honestly don't think a fox would ever come out cream colored naturally do you? We genetically altered his mom's color and ran a few tests on her while she was pregnant." He walked towards me.

"From what the fellas have told me, it's healthy and living thanks to you."

I scoffed, "You can't genetically alter a parents color, it's too complicated. I'm not buying your story."

That one semester of genetics was actually starting to pay off in this case. It might even explain why Kitskip came out the color he is or even why I can see him in my conscience. I mentally kicked myself for not going to grad school to continue my studies of science, but there is only so much it can explain. He walked right up to me and shrugged.

"I don't need to know details when money is promised." He started. "Especially if I'm getting enough to retire young."

He stroked my neck with his nail and pushed himself against me. My skin was crawling in new ways I never thought was possible. He lowered his head to my neck and nibbled on it lightly, from the feel of things he was getting a little to excited for my taste. His touch felt like snail mucus across my skin and I pulled away from him.

"After trying to kidnap my mom, sending her to the hospital, and bringing me here what makes you think I'll ever consider dating you." I shoved myself away from him.

"Because I'm the only one who can handle you" his voice grew dark "and your past."

I grit my teeth taking another step back. The last thing I needed was a reminder of a past I tried to hard to forget. I knew I wasn't the most savory of people when I was younger. After I met him I thought things would get better, I thought that he would stop the downward spiral I was on, but he was no different from the other guys in my life. 'You left me.' I thought biting into my bottom lip.

"Fuck you!" I shouted, "I won't let you break me again."

I pushed him back causing him to stumble. I didn't care if I got knocked around a bit, one way or another I will take his ass down. He was never the type to look for a fight, the look on his face told me that he wasn't expecting me to be much of a challenge.

He rolled up his sleeves, "You'll be begging for me to stop once I get started with you."

"Not if you beg first."

-~-~-~-~-~-~ Kitskip's POV -~-~-~-~-~-~

I paced back and forth on the floor in the van. I didn't care for the faded smell of cheese, meat, or mating I just wanted my ookasan back. I wanted her back now. I stayed close to Alanni, whose scent is very distinct to his character. Subtle hints of mating and soap lingered on him when he first met us at, what humans called, a terminal. After knowing him for so long, I got use to the smell that was on him, though most humans never seemed to notice.

Otousan was able to calm me down slightly from his seat that was behind Alanni's. He placed me in his lap and I nuzzled into his shirt and licked his cheek. Ryo-san was in a seat next to us leaning over Romio's shoulder. He had his leg propped up on the dashboard and folded his arms. When I heard her voice over the speaker that Alanni, like most humans I've seen, held to his ear I jumped from otousan's lap and stood on my hind legs whining.

"Okasan! Okasan!" I screamed.

Alanni pushed my paws off his lap as he talked to her. I ran up to otousan and pawed at his legs. His head was in his hands with his mane covering them. He didn't bother to groom today, and I wouldn't blame him. His mate was missing and he blamed himself for not staying with her when he had the chance. I nosed his fingers, comforting him as much as I could.

"She said to let him loose." Alanni said closing his phone.

Romio scoffed, "She knows something we don't maybe?" He stared at me making me feel uncomfortable. I puffed my tail and growled.

"I think she might, he's always so close to her. Maybe he can find her scent." Ryo-chan spoke up.

I wiggled from otousan's lap and ran towards the door scratching at it wildly. If she was sure that I would find her, then I wanted to get out there as quickly as I could. I searched the door and saw something that looked like a handle, I reached for it. I felt the cold piece under my paws and used my weight to pull it down, but I fell to the floor.

"He's not some kind of hound dog, we can't just expect him to sniff out a trail." Romio looked at Ryo-chan.

This time, I jumped for the metal piece again, ignoring the humans as they sat there and debated on what to do next. Humans were always doing that, second guessing instead of relying on their instincts. I struggled to hold on to the cold piece as it gave in to my weight. There was a metal pop and I pushed the door open with all my strength and ran as fast as I could.

I heard them screaming after me, but I ignored them and sniffed the air. I crossed a field and found a large broken looking den. I stared at the huge building, the glass walls were in pieces and the metal pieces had rusted over. Ookasan had spend a lot of time in this building and I could smell blood.

I whimpered and got closer sniffing the air, the scent was hours old. She was long gone by now. I found the spot in the grass where she was laying and closed my eyes.

"Ookasan, doko desuka?" I buried my muzzle in the grass, and rolled around hoping to cover myself in her scent.

"Did you hear the ruckus last night?" I over heard a voice.

"I know, I thought I was going to birth early from the stress." Another voice spoke.

I stopped and looked up to see two feral queens walking by. I jumped up and walked over.

"Excuse me, queens." I called out in a non threatening tone.

They both looked my way and hissed, "Stranger, you will do well to keep your distance!" The older one shouted.

"Please, I mean no harm. I'm looking for my ookasan." I rolled over on my back. "Please I need help."

"Ookasan?" the younger one tilted her head at me.

"My mother, ookasan means mother." I started to pant slightly.

The two cats looked at each other and the pregnant one spoke. "You reek of human." She hissed "Especially of the one that was here last night."

"I know, my mother is human. Please help me find her." I whimpered.

The pregnant sister stayed firm and looked at the other female who nodded back. "My sister and I have heard the human was taken west, the city is no place for a kit so ask for Regina Black." They both began to walk away.

I sat up, "Where can I find Regina Black?" I asked. The sister of the pregnant queen trotted over and marked me. I whimpered and pawed at the ground.

"Do not roll in dirt or groom until after you have found her." The cat joined her sister and they walked away into the grass.

I looked up at the sky and mapped out which way to go. Since the sun wasn't overhead yet, it was still morning and I found my direction to go. I chewed on grass to resist the urge to clean myself off, though I knew it would take many baths to get rid of her smell. I ran as fast as I could to pick up something as the area became less green and more grey.

I sniffed the air hoping that I would find okasan's scent. I started to panic when I realized that my chances of finding her were getting slimmer by the minute, and judging by the sun's position I was really running out of time. Turning down an alley I hid behind a dumpster to catch my breath.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

I jumped, my hackles raised and looked to the darker part of the alley.

"Oh, a baby I see." A massive black cat stalked towards me.

I bared my teeth. "Stay back! I don't have time for this!"

She flattened her ears and gave a deep grumble, "It would be foolish for a baby to fight."

I hissed, "I don't have time, I have to fight! I have to find my mother!"

"No matter the cost little one?" She asked.

"No matter what!"

She sighed and laid on her side, "Well kit, you're crazy. Regina Black's the name."

My ears twitched and my body felt like it was on fire. "Could you take me to where she is?"

"Yes I can, but we'll need more information." She yawned, flashing her sharp teeth.

"Why do we need that?" I paced back and forth.

"You can't find her scent, otherwise we wouldn't be talking right now." Her tail flicked restlessly, "The birds will have the answers we need."

"What do they have to do with finding her?"

"You brat!" She hissed. "If you want to find anything around here you ask the birds. Sadly, they can see things and go places we can't."

My ears fell and I had no choice but to wait. With a place being so huge it would have taken me days to find my mother, and that was time I knew I didn't have to waste. It still didn't make waiting for a bird to drop any easier so I began pacing.

I continued to pace til I was too tired to move, Regina Black didn't seem bothered at all. That's what most younger ones would expect from their elders, patience and wisdom. Though most humans would find them lazy, they were just waiting for the right moment to act. I finally laid down and focused all my attention on remembering ookasan's scent to make sure I would be able to lock on to it.

"Kit, get into the shadow." Regina Black's voice came out in a dangerous low hush.

Without asking I did as I was told and hid in the darkness. Two mangy looking pigeons landed in the alley and started talking fast. Soon two more joined in and they all chattered with speed.

"Oh so it's true!" One said bobbing its head.

The conversation was a bunch of crazy babble about a car that left the best scraps by the buildings. I looked over to see if Regina Black could tell me what's going on, she was already on the move and pounced on one of the pigeons while the rest flew off to save their own feathers.

"I need information about that place with all the food." She said calmly.

I walked up quickly behind her, she looked back at me then at the bird.

"Talk now or become my meal," she dug her claws into it's flesh.

"Okokok, I'll talk!" It panted, "Last night there was some funny business at the old house, they ended up dragging a human off to the north block of Wells, It's a short place with a huge yard, you can't miss it."

She sat back with her claws still digging in and thought for a second, "I know where that place is."

"Follow me." She released the pigeon and started slinking out the alley.

I followed impatiently as we ran out onto the streets, dodging cars and crowds of people. The daytime heat was slowly giving way to the cooler air just before sunset. The longer it took to get to our destination the more I began to doubt her knowledge of the city. We worked our way through the back of another alley and stopped. I sniffed deeply and shuddered, I'm seriously going to need a bath when all this is done.

The building had to be at least four floors high with tall smooth windows. Compared to other landmarks, this place stood a lot shorter than others. I would have missed this place all together had it not been for the faint smell of ookasan and rotting food. The only thing that seemed to be accurate was the large yard that was protected by an iron fence, something I could easily squeeze in and out of. We stayed next to a giant dumpster and stare at the back end of the house.

"Small my hide, this place is huge." She looked up at the building, "Can you smell your human?"

Being surrounds on all sides by garbage, I wasn't sure that I could but I closed my eyes and drew a deep breath. It was more than just that faint whiff of her, it was a bone deep warmth I felt that told me she was somewhere in that place.

"She's here." I answered opening my eyes.

"Then you're on your own from this point on." She crouched low. "The deal is done, if you ever need anything from me let me know."

I thanked her properly and started for the yard finding my way to the door. After I saved ookasan I told myself that I would spend more time in grass after a long walk. I looked up at the doorknob and hissed. I'm not yet tall enough to reached the knob, but I stood on my hind legs and stretched. My senses were sharpened to the point I could hear all around me, and I heard frantic scraping of feet. I reached more for the the knob feeling a painful stretch in my body. The last thing I remember thinking was how I wished I could reach.

* * *

I'm sorry about the late updates! I'll try to be more timely for the next chapters. Enjoy!


End file.
